Kel Shang Flame
by imakittycat
Summary: Kel gets kick out of Page training after her first year is up. She runs away promising that she will go away and become a high-ranked warrior of some sort,so she can come back and show the world that she isn't a fragile court lady.  My first fanfic!  :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yea well, this is my first time writing fanfic, so please be nice! I would like to warn any readers before I begin, I'm still trying to figure out how to use this writing thingy so if there are any mistakes please, bare with me! Anywayzzz, enough with the chit-chat, and I suppose you kinda want me to get on with the story now, so here you go!

:-P

* * *

><p>Lord Wyldon, Kel's ex-training master, massaged a temple with his hand, clearly deep in thought. <em>Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh on Mindelan. She was after all the best page here during her year of probation. No! I will not be led to thinking like a progressive! Females can't fight, nor should they ever be allowed to! The Lioness is an exception, she was the Goddess's Chosen, Mindelan wasn't. <em>There was a knock on the door, but Wyldon being to deep in thought failed to hear it. "Milord? Are you in there?" The lord of Cavall** ( a/n: Cavall? Am I right?) **jumped slightly at this unexpected interruption.

"Yes, Timon enter." he let out a sigh. Timon opened the door admitting his body, and bowed deeply. The worn out, short tempered training master scowled. "Get on with it Timon! I don't have all day! I'm meant to be at the Mess Hall right now, giving tardy pages punishment work for not turning up on time for the evening meal!" he snapped impatiently.

"My apologies Sir." and in seeing the look on his lord's face, hastily continued. "I actually came to remind you for making your way to the Mess Hall, like you asked me to, Sir." Lord Wyldon stood up, stretching.

"You may leave now, Timon."

The bell in Kel's room clanged loudly over-head, telling her it was time to make way to the Mess Hall. She had nearly finished packing her bag, not that she had much stuff, of which consist mainly of clothes, her Yamani cats, weapons, blank paper and charcoal, and what little pocket money she had. She had no intention on making her way to the Mess, she just wouldn't be able to stand the sad, disappointed, look her friends would give her. Instead she pulled out a piece of paper and worn-down charcoal on which she wrote a message to Neal and the Study Group, which were basically a group of all her friends.

_Neal and the Study Group,_

_I couldn't face you all after what's happened, and I'm sure by now you've all heard._

_I am so sorry to leave you, but if it's what the Stump wants, who am I to deny his wishes?_

_Take care of one another, and keep fighting Joren and his cronies. I'll keep you all close to my heart. I'm not going to tell you where I'm going, because I'm not sure myself. But this is a promise to all of you, I'll come back very soon. I'll try to make it before your Ordeals, but I can't make any promises to that. When I come back, I will be a great warrior of high ranks. You'll see!_

_Love to you all,_

_your friend Kel_

_P.S. Make Neal eat his vegetables! _

Kel got to her feet and drew out another thing from her bag, a little Yamani lucky cat. She placed the note on her desk, and placed the Yamani cat on top of it. She was starting to hear voices in the hall way, she'd have to leave now, before anyone noticed her absence. Then she slipped the bag carefully onto her back, taking a long look at her old room, she turned her back and opened the window. Slipping out of it, quiet as a shadow.

She walked to the stables unseen. She wanted to say goodbye to her faithful horse Peachblossom one last time. Striding to the beast's stall, she took an apple she managed to steal from the kitchens, and offering it to the horse. Kel hugged the animal round the neck, sobbing quietly into his mane. "I'm going to miss you, boy." she whispered. A voice behind her made her jump.

"Miss, please take 'im! 'e'll die if 'e stays here." Stefan the hostler said to the sad girl. She gave a watery smiled at this. She wasn't going to be alone! She nodded in thanks to Stefan, as he went to get Peachblossom's tack.

Once Kel and Peachblossom were ready, they made there way through the palace gates, just stopping once to look back at the place which crushed her dreams. The gates closed with an audible clang. A clang she would never forget. And with that made her way out of the city of Corus, not stopping to look back again once, as the tears flowed hotly down her cheeks like a waterfall.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? I think this is a veeeery boring chappie, but it was one of those sort of entry things which you just have to do! I promise it will get better in the next chapters!

I'll try and update soon, but my lifes preeeetty hectic at the moment, so please bare with me!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aaawwww! First I'd like to say thanx to my first reviewers! You all made me feel very happy inside, which is alwayzzz nice...! thanks for the support, and I've TRIED and kinda failed to make this chapter less boring. Yah, like I said last time, I'm new to this. It's my first fanfic, blah, blah, blah... and yea I'll get on with the story now! :)**

**Again a warm thanxxx to my first reviewers!**

**XxX**

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :0 :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

"Kel? Keeellll...open up!" Neal was furiously (to anyone that was looking at him thought) trying to bang Kel's door down with his knuckles. But with no obvious success.

"Kel, if you don't open the door now, I'll be forced to bust the lock with my Gift!" Neal warned, with a smirk on his face. _Hhmm! Useful thing my gift! I mean, with my gift I'm sooo much stronger than everyone else!_ He thought vainly, _Not_ _that I'm not __**already**__ stronger than EVERYONE else anyway! Not to mention that I have the brain's of a genius! _He was awoken out of his, eeerrrr..., vanity list, by Roald, the crown prince of Tortall.

"Eerrrrrrr... Neal? How about just trying to open the door with the so called, Door Handle? Have you heard of one of those?" Roald questioned, with one eyebrow raised. Neal gave a loud sigh.

"Aaahhhh! So young, so idiotic! Well what's to be expected? No one's as smart as ME! My dear Roald, Kel would have most likely locked the door if she's upset. Thus making it harder for us to open!" Roald reached forward a hand, and twisted the door's handle. It gave a light clicking sound, and he pushed open the door.

"Told you Roald! Why would you ever think of using up your gift, when there is a so called Door Handle! Have you heard of one of those?" Neal mimicked, as if the idea had been his all along. Roald shook his head turning his attention to the now, practically empty room.

Neal immediately quietened, in seeing, no Kel. _Odd! _He thought. _Where's all her stuff?_ Roald having the same thoughts as him, spied one of Kel's little Yamani lucky cats on the desk. He went over and saw a note that the little thing was sitting on. At the top he read: _Neal and the Study Group. _

"Neal? Take a look at this."

* * *

><p>It was chucking down rain. A poor drenched Kel, could hardly see five feet in front of her.<p>

In her head she was using VERY colourful language, and thinking on, _How to kill a certain Training_ _Master, and the King of Tortall. Hhummm... _lets say she was being very... imaginative. Then her thoughts went to her rumbling stomach."Goddess, I'm soooo stupid! Not bringing one ounce of food, let alone water!" she told herself out loud." Great,"she muttered," Now I'm even starting to talk to myself! Gods, what is the world coming to!"as if in agreement, Peachblossom tossed his mane high. "Well, I suppose I'd better start looking for shelter for the both of us" she sighed. And as if the gods had heard her, there in front of her, was a large looming oak tree." Aaahhhh! Finely!"she jumped off Peachblossom, only to land in a muddy puddle. Poor, Kel! This really wasn't her day! Well little did she know, on that day, her life would change completely.

Kel cursing, now all nice and bathed in muddy water, removed Peachblossom's tack, and let him wonder round the clearing. Or should I say oak tree. She moved to sit under the old oak, then she remembered that she had probably best start making a fire, before she literally froze to death. "On the bright side of things, at least there are enough dry twigs, stick, and leaves under the oak, to make a small fire!"she told no one in particular.

Soon she had a small, but roaring fire in hand. Not literally, of course. Or so she thought. She felt to tired to go hunting for food. _I'll do it tomorrow. Can't be bothered to get up now!_ She moved to get two knives from her pack, just to be sure. You could never know what would be lurking around late at night. Even in that weather! Kel sat, with her back against the rough bark, thinking of nothing in particular, just simply staring into the flames. Slowly she moved forwards slightly. Fascinated with the flames leaping, and licking at the wood, almost tempting her to touch them. That's when she saw it. Not actually sure what it was. It was a sort of amberish reddy colour, shining for all it was worth. Kel felt the need to get it out, what ever it was, and not really thinking, pushed her hand into the flames. He hand, wrist and forearm, burst red with pain, but she ignored it and plunged her hand in further to retrieve the thing that was in the centre of her attention. Groping around, she finally placed her palm on it, wrapping her fingers around the object tightly, she withdrew her hand. Opening it she found a sort of stone, a bit like amber but not amber. She clutched it tightly. Her arm gave her excruciating pain, she suddenly saw black dots in front of her eyes, and before she could do anything, dropped back in a faint.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,...,

**A/N: I'm a bit annoyed with myself. :( Again this chapter seems to drag on for aaaggeess! Or to me it seemed like ages, but then I'm the one writing it.**

**I promise, I'll try to make this story sorta flow soon enough. Again I apologise! I hope I haven't scared any of you readers away with boredom. But feel free to criticize this chapter, as I'm doing myself right now! Thanxxxxxx again! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: At the moment I'm trying to update around once aday. But I'm moving house next week, for the thousandth time In like two years! Joy! My life wouldn't be complete without moving house five-thousand times! Yah, but for those of you who don't know how bad moving house is, once you do, you'll wish you didn't find out! Thanxxxxx ;)**

**Alyss Mainwarning – You asked me to explain the story's title in my a/n for this chapter. Well you'll find out soon enough! Either in this chappie or the next couple. I mean, I wouldn't want to give away the story now would I? I'm afraid to say, you'll just have to wait and find out! Thanxxxx for the lovely reviews!**

**Anywayzzies, I think I'll leave the note at that! :P**

A very, very, angry, fuming purple eyed, red haired knight stormed down the hall. Her sword, casually twirling around in her fingers, in what looked like a care-free manner, but her face gave away her now obvious anger. _I'll KILL 'EM! How dare they! She was the best page there!Ooohhhh, Jon's gunna get it now, make no mistake!_ She grinned in utter evilness. _So's Wyldon! Sooooo's Wyldon! _

Alanna the Lioness, strode hastily towards the King's study. She reached the door, where outside were two guards either side of her destination. The guards looked at Alanna cautiously, till she snapped, "Ohh, lighten up! You know who I am! Just let me go inside the bloody door, and you won't be on the receiving end of my anger!" the men looked at each other. Both new how well the Lady Knight could, 'pick up her sword.' the guards considered this, and with a visible shiver, decided they both rather liked their heads! They bowed respectively, as Alanna gave them a charming smile. "Make sure you can muffle the screams you'll hear from the other side of the door. Don't want people to think there's an assassination attempt, now do we?" and with that walked purposefully through the door.

The King looked up as she entered. "Ohh, Mithros! Those guards aren't very good. They obviously didn't know that they were opening the door to my death!" Jon gulped. Alanna smirked evilly, before remembering what she had come for, and let curses and anger spill out of her mouth.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Neal looked up at all his friends, eyes watering from the note Kel had left to them all.

"Guys, I think you'll agree with me, that the Hey Fever month has began!" he announced, one tear trickling down his cheek. They all nodded in agreement, their own tears dripping down their faces. "And I don't know about you, but I'm going to be disobeying the Stump, for a looong time, no matter how much punishment work is involved!" again they all nodded, each of them leaning on the other for comfort.

-.-.-.-.

"Shut up, Rin!" a sharp quiet whisper ordered, commandingly. "You'll wake up the girl!" two bodies were having a whispering fight, trying not to wake up the young girl in front of them.

"She can't be more than fourteen years old. Lets go, and just leave her!" the man named Rin, whined. Surprisingly enough Peachblossom hadn't attacked them. Being a War-horse he was very protective of his owner, and was made for battle. Not that the two whispering people knew that.

"We are NOT leaving!" the other person, obviously female, stated.

"Why not Kiy? She could be _anybody_!" Rin fought back.

"EXACTLY! She could be ANYBODY!"

Kel hearing all this commotion, woke, but didn't move. She didn't want the people to know she was awake. Her arm tingled, and felt numb. Partly because she had been laying on it all night. She felt her hand was clutched tightly around something. Then her memory came flooding back to her, making her remembering last night. _Why isn't my arm hurting more?_ She wandered. But stopped herself remembering the situation at hand. _If I remember correctly, my knives are to my right._ Slipping out her other hand slowly and quietly, she felt her fingers brush against the hilt of the knife. Gripping it in hand, she jumped to her feet, immediately slipping into a fighting stance. The two surprised people, did nothing but stare at her.

"Who are you?" she asked, her Yamani mask in place, but her voice dripping venom.

"I-I- I'm..." The man called Rin said helpfully. Kel let her face remain emotionless, but let her eyes glare at the two in front of her.

"I'm Kiyrennlin or, Kiy, The Shang Scorpion." the woman named Kiy said glaring at the man next to her. "And this is Rinchalon, the Shang Tiger. Rin for short." Kel, after a moments hesitation lowered her knife.

"I'm... Kel." she didn't want to give her full name. But Rin, the Shang Tiger caught up on it.

"That's it? Just Kel?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes!" she snapped. "To you anyway." that was a mistake.

"Oh? You don't trust us?" Kiy asked grinning. Kel looked down not wanting to meat their eyes. Just then she noticed her arm, and gasped.

"Flame tattoos?" she exclaimed. Examining her arm, she saw intricate tattooed flames winding up her arm, starting from the back of her hand, and ending just past her forearm. The design was done in a blue-black ink. She stared at it speechless, thinking, _how in the Goddess's name_, _did I get __**THIS**__?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's finely starting to piece together a bit now! Anyway, I wanted to add Alanna into the story (obviously) but I wasn't sure if I set her out right. I hope its ok! But personally, I think the story's getting gradually better and better, as it goes along, but I would like to know what you guys think as well! *Hint, Hint! ***

**Thanxxx to all of you :) sorry if I left it on abit of a cliffie! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: just a quick little a/n forzz ya! I feel that the story's chapters are really short, so I'm gunna try and make them a bit longer from now on. Which is probably a good thing on your account, if you like this story! Like I said in the last chapter, this story is gradually piecing together. **

**Thanxxx guyzz!**

_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

The two Shangs stared at her quizzically. Kiy looked at Rin who nodded slightly to her in tern. "Are you glad now that we stayed here then?" Kiy smirked at him, but he didn't answer. Rin hated it when he wasn't right. Instead he turned to the girl called `Kel`, a frown gracing his face.

"Where are you headed... Kel?" Kel looked up at him surprised. She'd forgotten they were there.

"Hugh?" she asked confused. A smile tugged at his lips as he repeated,

"Where are you heading? Are you a Shang in training or something? We don't normally see girls your age travelling the world alone!" Rin questioned, pure curiosity plastered over his face, as was Kiy's. Kel's mask snapped back into place, her eyes clouding over in thought.

"Uuuummm... well... errrr... I... well, I dunno. I'm just travelling, really." she stammered, not wanting to give herself away.

"So... your a Shang then?" Kia pressed.

"Gods, no!" Kel looked down at her still clammed shut hand. Carefully she uncurled her fingers, looking almost timidly into her hand. There, resting on the flat of her palm, was the pretty stone she had rescued from the fire.

"So you must be running away then!" stated Kiy. Kel brought her head up faster than you can blink, looking Kiy full on in the face.

"Why do you think I'd be running away?" Kel snapped, harshly. Rin smirked.

"By the way you just responded!" he chuckled annoyingly. Kel glared at them both long and hard. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"What do you want? Why are you even here?" the tall girl asked reasonably.

"We're both travelling the world. At the moment were headed for the palace to train the Pages there for a while. The Shang Wildcat's leaving the palace for some reason. We're to take her place for a while, then one of us will stay on there teaching, and the other will travel on through the world." Rin explained. Guilt rushed through Kel as she realised the reason for why the Shang Wildcat was leaving. SHE was the reason. The Wildcat always said she was going to leave if Lord Wyldon didn't let Kel stay on at the end of her Probationary year.

"Oh. Well you have fun teaching Pages." she said sadly as she called Peachblossom over and started re-tacking him up.

"Are you leaving?" Kia asked after a minute of silence. Kel nodded.

"No! You can't leave!" Rin burst out. Kel raised an eyebrow dangerously.

"And whys that?" She asked with her mask firm in place. He looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry that came out wrong! What I meant to say is where are you going? And can you answer something other than dunno?" Kel thought about this for a minute. She would like to be a Shang worrier, but she was way to old to be a Shang now. Shang training normally started when children where around four years old. She wouldn't be able to join now.

"I'm going to look for someone who can teach me some kind of fighting arts." she answered truthfully. The two adults looked at each other and gave a slight nod.

"Well, that can be arranged. Would you like to learn Shang?" Kel's head cocked on one side in a confused manner. _What are they thinking? They should know better than anybody, that I'm to old!_

"I would like to be a Shang, but I'm to old!" Kel reasoned. Kiy walked over to where Peachblossom was standing and took Kel's Yamani Glaive from where it was attached to the saddle. Her face was surprised as she tested its weight.

"Goddess, this is heavy! What is it? I've never seen anything like it!" Kiy asked awed.

"That's my Glaive. It's a weapon the Yamani People use. In their language it's called a _Naginata._**(a/n: I think that's the word for Glaive in the Yamani language, but I'm not certain.)**

"Can you use it?" Rin asked as awed as Kiy. Kel gave a small nod. "Could you give us a demonstration?" Kel shrugged as Kiy passed the weapon over. Kel moved away from them, not wanting to hit them once she started. She took a couple of deep breaths with her eyes shut, and placed her stone, which she still had in her hand, into her pocket. She then unexpectedly started to spin the Glaive in an arc and moved her body so it was in time with the swing of the Glave. She continued with thrusts, turns, kicks, jabs,swings and jumps, getting faster after finishing a scale, and starting the next.

The Shangs watched, jaws practically dropped to the ground, both thinking _Mithros, never let me get onto her bad side!_ They awed and admired this strange girl. A new respect glinting in each of their eyes. It got to a point when you couldn't even see the glave, for it was going to fast. Finally Kel, started to slow down, but to finish it off, she threw the weapon up, and gracefully flipped in mid-air kicking it as she did, so the glave would go higher and twirl around as it came point first back to the ground. Before it could reach the ground, she twirled her arm around it and caught it in her hand, and crashed it, blunt end first, into the ground.

For a while Kel just lent on the glaive, panting hard, trying to win her breath back, as the two adults to shocked to say anything. Finally, Rin managed to speak.

"I have no doubt, that you can only use that weapon! I'm sure you can use others!" Kel nodded.

"Some, not many though." she replied truthfully.

"Well Kel, would you like to be our Shang Student?" Kiy asked. It appeared that she had just recovered from her shock. "With your knowledge of weapons, you are about, if better, than a Shang Trainee of your age! We would love to be your teachers!"

Kel could've jumped for sheer joy! But then she remembered something. "I would love to, but I can't." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Why not?" Rin asked shocked and disappointed.

"I...I can't go to the palace." she stated, now feeling extremely depressed.

"But... _why_?" Kiy said, equally, if not more shocked than Rin. Kiy had taken a strong liking to this girl. She felt motherly towards her.

"Because... Because, I'm..." she couldn't get it out, it hurt her so much to say it. "I'm the first known Female _failed _Page, in over a century." She looked down sadly at her hands.

"You mean, Keladry of Mindelan?" Kiy and Rin gasped simultaneously. Kel nodded shyly.

"I'm the reason that the Shang Wildcat's leaving. But you have to understand, I can't go back to the place which crushed my dreams." Kel felt close to tears. She wanted to be a Shang so badly. Kiy looked up suddenly.

"Kel are you sure you want to be Shang?" Kel nodded vigorously. "Well, I'm willing not to go to the palace and train and travel with you instead. Rin could go on to the palace, and teach the Pages without me." Kiy looked at him pleadingly. He simply nodded once.

"If Kel agrees, I have no objection." The girl looked up at them not quite believing it.

"You...you'd do that for me?" she whispered somewhat unsure. The two people looked at her and smiled, nodding. Kel stood up and rushed at the two grown people and gave them both a fierce hug. Whilst whispering over and over, " Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she couldn't help it, Kel just started crying with happiness.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::?:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Yah well there you go! Hope you liked it. :) again I'd love to know what you think! *Caugh, caugh. Hint, hint!* Thanks to all you lovley readers!**

**Plz r/r! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Aaahhh! Thanxxxxxies so much for the nice reviews! There always appreciated! Well, here we are again, and you probably want me to continue with the story. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"If anything happens to her Jon, you won't live to see tomorrow!" the Lioness stated with visible anger. The King looked confusedly at his Champion.<p>

"What are you talking about Alanna? She left for Mindelan safe and sound, about two days ago!" Alanna looked at him quizzically, just as Raoul commander of the Third Company in the King's Own walked in. He was also best friends with Alanna and Jon.

"Jon, how long has it been since you've left your study?" asked Raoul, sharing a glance with Alanna.

"About three days, why?" in truth he had been in the study for three days, because he was afraid Alanna. Raoul and Alanna both sighed simultaneously.

"Aahh! Then I guess you haven't heard the gossip!" Raoul said as if he was a big gossip himself. Even though he really wasn't a big gossip at all, but being commander of the Own you did hear a fair bit. Alanna nodded her head in agreement. The King of Tortall looked at them even more confusedly than he had before. Alanna let out an exasperated sigh.

"SHE'S RUN AWAY, YOU DIMWIT!" She cried out when she could stand it no longer.

"Who's run away?" Jon asked shocked. Both Raoul and Alanna, rolled their eyes.

"MINDELAN!" Alanna shouted again. Raoul jumped slightly. "And if she appears on the side of the road dead, I swear to the Goddess, you are one very dead man!" Jon looked even more shocked.

"Keladry?" he whispered. Then he thought over the threat Alanna had just said, and gulped audibly. He looked to Raoul for help or back-up, and instead Raoul nodded his head.

"Uhugh! I'm with Alanna on this one. If she appears on the side-" Jon stopped him mid-sentence.

"Yes, yes! I just heard it from Alanna!" the king started massaging his forehead with his hand. "What do you propose I do?" Jon asked helplessly.

"Do? There's nothing we _can_ do!" Alanna burst out. "On the other hand..." She thought about it then grinned. "You could give me _Royal Permission_, to search for Keladry!" Alanna was grinning from ear to ear, or rather smirking. "And if you don't give me _Royal Permission_ I'll find knight's work away from here! Ooohh, I don't know, say Galla?" **(a/n: I think it was called Galla. The place where Daine comes from, but don't take my word for it!) **Raoul smirked as well.

"And give _Permission _to me, to take Third Company out to look for Mindelan as well! Otherwise I might just join Alanna, on a little trip to Galla!" Alanna nodded her head approval, whilst the King looked at them in a resigned sort of way, and a little shocked.

"You _wouldn't!_" he finally said, not managing to cover up the concern in his voice.

"Just watch us, your _Majesty_!" Alanna threatened.

"FINE! You both have _Royal Permission_, to look for her!" Jon accepted tiredly. Alanna and Raoul high-fived each other.

"Told you it would work!" Alanna stated happily. The king looked up suddenly.

"You mean...! You mean, you two had planned this?" Alanna and Raoul grinned.

"Of course! You didn't think we'd just simply come marching in here without a plan now did you? Come Raoul, we need to go talk Searching Tactics!" And with that they both rushed out of the room laughing before, their king could go back on his word.

**:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:-!:**

"Nealan of Queenscove, you are half a bell late for the evening meal. A Tardy Knight, costs lives. What have you to say for you're self?" Neal shrugged.

"Dunno. Just felt like it I suppose!" Lord Wyldon looked at him astounded. Not once in his Training Master's teaching time, had he had a response like that. A thought hit him then. _Mindelan! He's angry that Keladry's left. Well he needs to accept it! _

"That is not a good enough answer, Page Queenscove. You will receive nine bells of punishment work, at the armoury, on Sunday." everyone in the room gasped. Normal any punishment work that Lord Wyldon gave out was about one or two bells. If you were really bad maybe three or four, but very rarely did that ever happen. Nine bells, was unheard of! Out of the question! Neal looked at his Training Master lazily.

"No." Neal answered shortly. Lord Wyldon's eyes went in a round-circular shape.

"Make it eleven bells!" this time Neal glared at him but answered same as last time.

"No." Lord Wyldon ground his teeth.

"Nealan, your wearing my patience down!" he said dangerously. Neal looked at him mockingly.

"I am, Sir? I'm so sorry!" And with that gave a mocking bow. Alanna and Raoul, who were passing by the open door heard the commotion and stopped to watch.

"What's going on here?" asked Raoul curiously.

"Page Queenscove, is refusing to sit down and take the punishment work I assigned him to!" Wyldon said simply.

"How many bells of punishment work?" Asked Alanna, just as curious. Wyldon hesitated. He new eleven bells of punishment work was wrong, and he didn't really want to share his doings to the King's Champion and King's Own Commander. But Neal spoke up for him.

"Ooohhh, just a mere eleven bells. If you hadn't come up he would probably be pushing about twenty bells now." Alanna and Raoul stared at him as if he was a ghost.

"_Eleven_ bells of punishment work?" Raoul asked in disbelief. The boy just nodded. "But _why?_" Raoul pressed.

"For being half a bell late to the evening meal. And refusing to except the punishment work set for it." Neal said, as if it was no big deal. Although Alanna new the answer she asked anyway.

"Why were you refusing to do anything Wyldon said?" Alanna asked with a glint in her eye.

"Because he kicked Kel out." He answered quietly. Raoul turned to Wyldon.

"We need to borrow Queenscove, for a while. Mindelan's run away, and the King gave Permission for us to go find her." Raoul said firmly.

"Fine. Get out of my sight, Queenscove."

Kel and the Shang Scorpion, made there way through a small town. They spotted a small inn, called The Unicorn's Tail, and decided to stop for the night. They rode round to the side, where a small block of stables stood. Kel liked Kiy's horse. It was a dark black mare called Scorch, who was so sweet natured, that even Peachblossom liked her! They dismounted and handed their rains to hostlers. Kiy reached into her pocket and got out a silver-noble, which she tossed to the two men, and ordered that their horses were well cared for, and were given the best of everything. With that done, they walked to the front door to get two rooms.

Inside it was noisy, and smoky. They literally had to shove their way towards reception. As they passed they heard a man who was in the middle of a group of men and women speaking loudly.

"The King's Own and The Lioness are looking for the Mindelan girl! I heard they were searching a couple of villages down from here, with a boy who was her best friend at the palace. There meant to be coming down this way, so if I'm right in guessing, they'll be here round the eleventh bell tonight. I heard she ran away 'cause she wanted to find a high-ranked warrior to teach her the fighting arts." Kel and Kiy looked at each other. This was a juicy piece of information they needed. They reached the front desk, and just as Kiy was handing over the money, Kel whispered urgently n her ear.

"You know that guy was saying that they'd be here 'round the eleventh bell? Well he had obviously calculated wrong!" Kiy looked at her quizzically. Kel was loosing patience. "Ok, let me break it down for you, _there right here!_" Kiy looked up shocked.

"_What_? Where?" Kiy asked taking her cloak off and handing it to Kel, who took it gratefully, and draped it round her shoulders pulling the hood up.

"The big guy who just entered through the door. That's Lord Raoul Commander of the King's Own." Kel whispered back.

"Uhugh. I see him." Kiy put an arm around Kel's shoulders and deliberately walked beside her, blocking most people's views of Kel, and guiding her to a door that lead to the the inn's stairs. They calmly walked up the stairs just as if nothing had happened. When they reached the top landing they let out a deep sigh.

"Goddess, that was close!"

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

**A/N: There you go! Getting abit more interesting now! There will be romance in the story, just not quite yet. Don't worry there will **_**be**_** romance! Thanxxx for reading!**

**Plz r/r**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay! Its the start of a of a new month! This excites me! Thanx for the reviews, and I'll try not to scare you away with boredom! Again just a quick warning- I'm moving this Friday coming, and its going to be really hectic around here, so I might not be able to update once aday like I'm doing at the moment. I'll try, but there are no promises I'm afraid! I'll warn you again when we get nearer to the time.**

**Thanxxx! =)**

* * *

><p>"Ok, this is the plan. We get Myles and George to find out where she is, and what she's doing, from their spies. But while there finding out information, we will sweep the realm looking for her. If we find her, either through Myles and George or us, she will probably be <em>very<em> reluctant to return back here. So if that happens, we knock her out, and bring her back here, unconscious. Got it?" Alanna said running over their plan with Raoul and Neal, who nodded in agreement. Then Raoul frowned.

"Hang on Alanna. Why do you exactly _want _the Mindelan girl back if, from the note Neal showed to us, she's going to become a high-ranked worrier then come back and show everybody. Shouldn't we just let her continue with that by herself? I'm sure she's pretty much got that in hand!" Raoul asked confused.

"No." Alanna answered shortly. She turned her back to the man and boy with a frown on her face. _Hang on. Why __**am **__I doing this? She'll come back some day and show everyone, she said so herself in the note she left. Well we'll find her anyway and see what happens._ Alanna thought, as she walked towards her Adoptive Father's rooms.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

"Side Kick, spin, slash, punch and block. Side Kick, spin slash, punch and block. That's it! You got it, Kel! Ok, lets try something harder. I know you can do it 'cause you showed me yourself yesterday with your glaive. Except in a different pattern and style. Right. StraightKick, punch, block, Ducking Legsweep, Kickflip, BackHandedSlash and LegArc. Got it? Lets do that again but faster. StraightKick, punch, block, Ducking Legsweep, Kickflip, BackHandedSlash and LegArc. Kel, this is to easy for you isn't it?" Kiy asked laughing as Kel got it all right with no mistake. Kel grinned. "Well the Shang Horse _did_ say you, got him in the dirt first day at the palace." Kel looked up shocked.

"You know the Shang Horse?" Kel asked surprised. Kiy grinned.

"He's my brother." She answered. Kel cocked her head on one side, looking Kiy up and down.

"Now you mention it, you do kinda look alike. But wasn't he a Yamani?" Kiy's grin widened.

"Fine, you got me. He's my Half Brother. His fathers Yamani, while our mothers Tortallan." Kel nodded in understanding. Kiy and Kel, were in the inn's big back garden, doing early morning practice. They wanted to hit the road by the sixth bell, hopefully being able to miss the King's Own and the Lioness, who were staying in the same inn, but hadn't risen yet, for it was only four and a half bells past midnight. You could just see in the dim light, which was all the Shang and her student needed. "We'll practice for another half bell, then we will go and ask the hostlers to ready the horses, while we eat breakfast. Then we'll hit the road nice 'n early. It's going to be a hot day, so we will probably camp out tonight. Sounding good?" Kiy asked. Kel nodded.

"One question, where are we actually heading though?" Kel wondered for a second.

"We are off to the Meeting Place of Shang. They need to see you on urgent matters." Kiy explained calmly. Kel frowned.

"Why?" she asked in slight confusion. Kiy looked at her for a minuet. Then her gaze drifted towards Kel's arm, where her Flame Tattoos were, before coming back up to meet her eyes.

"Not here, Kel. I'll explain everything when were on the road. But..." Kiy's voice went to a whisper. "You do still have that stone you got from the fire, don't you?" Kel looked at her shocked. _How had she known about it? I never told, or showed her that I had it! How does she know? _

"How do you know about the stone?" Kel asked whispering at the same volume. Kiy grinned, before returning serious.

"I'll tell you later, I promise! Its just to dangerous here. Anyone could be listening. Don't let anyone know that you have the stone. Promise?" Kiy pleaded with her.

"I won't tell, but promise me that you'll tell me what's going on later?" Kel bargained. The older woman nodded, before sighing, and letting the normal glint of fun slip back into her eyes, not bothering to whisper any more.

"Now! We've missed about five minutes practice time! We need to work extra hard to pay up for it!" Kel groaned, as Kiy snorted at her. "Come on now, Little Trainee! Lets get going! We'll work on Knife Fighting next!" At this announcement, Kel perked up. Now she could use some tricks that she had learnt in the Yamani Isles. She wasn't allowed to use them when she was a Page, because it gave her an advantage, from the other Pages, which annoyed her greatly, when she wasn't allowed to use them. Now she could freely.

They finished practice on time, and went to wash and change, and pack up what little they had unpacked. Kel soaked in her hot bath, luxuriously. She then saw the stone beside her that she had took out of her pocket the day before, and picked it up, bringing it up to her eye to looking at it closely.

It was a sort of yellowy-red orange colour. From a distance it looked see-through, but close-up, there was a sort of... flame, flickering inside the stone, that made it look the colour that it was. It was enchanting to watch. She would've stayed there for ages, simply looking at it, but there was a knock on the door which roused her out of her thoughts.

"Kel? Are you in here?" Kiy asked softly. "What's taking you so long?" She asked curiously.

"I'm still in the bath, I'll be out in five minutes." Kel answered equally as softly.

"Ok, don't be to long. I'll go down and order breakfast for the both of us. I'll see you down there?" Kiy said.

"Yeah, I'll be along in a minute." Kel said getting out of the bath. She placed a foot on the stone floor, and bit her lip to stop her from yelping at the unexpected coldness.

Then she swiftly changed, and tucked the sort of fire stone into her pocket. Slipping out of the room quietly, and walking down the landing, making no noise.

"Right, finish eating and we'll make our way to the stables. I went out while you were in the bath, to ask them to ready the horses." Kel looked at her mischievously.

"Aaahhh, our Shang Scorpion, always so organised!" Kel grinned. Kiy raised an eyebrow smirking.

"Uhugh! And your not organised. You were late down to breakfast!" The grown woman retorted. Kel quietened, but didn't answer, she didn't want to say about the stone in public and make people suspicious. Kiy raised an eyebrow, but didn't press.

They finished quickly, and walked out to the stables, to find their mounts. Kiy passed Kel a black cloak and put one on herself, drawing up the hood to darken her face, as Kel did the same. Then she said quietly, "The King's Own men are camping where we have to pass. We don't want to arise suspicion." Kel nodded in agreement. When they reached the stables Peachblossom was no where to be seen.

"Kiy where's Peachblossom?" Kiy smiled at her.

"I ordered the stable hands to dye his coat a bit. Otherwise people might recognise him." She answered as she walked to a stall. The horse in there had black patches to blend into the white colour of his natural coat. It was very well done, and looked realistic.

They mounted up, and rode out of the inn, completely unnoticed. Riding up the road they saw what looked to be the King's Own Camp. They carried on up the road, passing on through the camp in silence. Few people were up so early in the morning, but those who were, just looked up and nodded to them in a quiet greeting. She recognised some of them from when she had first started as a Page. She had been riding Peachblossom, and he was barely controllable. Some of them bet money that she'd fall off, but when she didn't they were a bit shocked.

They soon passed it all, and made their way into the woods, in the opposite direction of where the Own would be riding. The two of them chattered, about anything that came to their minds, whenever they felt like it.

They stopped at mid-day for lunch that they had managed to bribe of the cooks, and simply stretch their legs. Kel took down her glaive, and did an intricate pattern dance with it, while Kiy watched and observed. Then they had a little spar, which lasted for quite a while to the surprise of both Kel and Kiy. But in the end Kiy knocked Kel's legs out from under her and placed her hand in the Kill Position.

"Kel, you could've won! But you were tiring. But that was amazing! No beginner has ever stayed in a fight with a fully trained Shang that long before! How old are you Kel?" Kiy asked suddenly.

"I just turned twelve a week or so before I left the palace." Kel replied, wandering why she had asked.

"Really? Just _twelve_! You seem so much older than that! Your practically as tall as me!" Kel shrugged. She had always been very tall for her age. "How tall are you? About five-foot-six?" Kel nodded. That sounded about right. Kiy shook her head in disbelief. "Goddess, you'll be towering over me soon enough!" Kel laughed at that.

"Yeah! You'll be called 'iccle Scorpi!" Kel teased. Kiy put on a pout.

"Don't be so mean, to your fellow teacher slash travelling partner!" Kiy cried. Which only made Kel laugh harder. "Glad someone's finding it funny. Yes, yes, you go on and laugh!"

"Oh, don't worry, I will!" the younger girl said through her peals of laughter. They carried on this sort of friendly banter, till the sun was setting.

"We should stop and make camp for the night, before its to dark to do anything." Kiy said looking at the position of the sun. Kel dismounted, and started taking Peachblossom's tack of, as Kiy followed suit. They decided against a tent, for I was to hot. They ate the left-overs from their lunch, and decided to go hunting, tomorrow instead. Kiy gathered together dried twigs and leaves, to make a small fire. Once that was done they simply sat and talked, watching the fire. Then Kel asked something she had wanted to all day.

"Why do we need to go to the Shangs?" Kiy sighed.

"I guess I did promise that I'd tell you, didn't I." It was more of a statement, than question, but Kel nodded anyway. "Can I see the stone?" the young girl nodded again, whilst reaching into her pocket to get it out. She handed it to Kiy who took it and examined it. She then looked up at Kel. "Do you have any idea what this is?" Kel shook her head slowly. "Roll up your sleeve, where you have the tattoo." Kel did as she was told. "Be ready for this." Kiy said simply. But before Kel could ask for what, the Shang placed the stone on the tattooed skin. At first nothing happened, but then all of a sudden Kel's arm burst into flames. But surprisingly her arm didn't hurt. The flames were now licking up passed her shoulder. Her skin was tingling, her mind was buzzing. The fire continued till it was in a thin circle round her neck. Then Kiy removed the stone from her arm, and the flames started to die down, leaving behind a chain where the line of fire had been on her neck, like a sort of necklace.

"Wh-what was that?" Kel asked shakily, as Kiy handed her some water. Kel's hands were trembling to much, so most of it went on the floor, till Kiy took it from her grasp and helped her drink it. Kiy waited a minuet for Kel to recover from shock before answering her question.

"You have just traced the Flame Trail. That chain round your neck is a type of metal, called Flame Iron." As Kiy said this she removed the chain from Kel's neck which had a clasp, and threaded it through the stone which had a very small whole that Kel never noticed till now. Once she had done that, she placed it back onto Kel's neck.

"You don't get Flame Iron in this world. Only in the Immortal Realm. You are the God's Chosen, and by that I don't mean one god, I mean all the gods. But you have to be a Shang to have the Flame. It's pretty much like the Gift except more powerful, and only shows up on one human about every two million years. You're a Shang Legend, Kel. You're the most powerful warrior in the world. More powerful than the Shang Dragon, who is the most powerful in the ranks of Shang." Kiy said.

"I'm _NOT_! _I can't be_!" Kel had to admit, she was scared.

"You _ARE_! _You can be_!" Kiy answered, whilst watching Kel put her head on her knees.

"Why me? Gods, Why me?" Kiy placed a comforting arm round the girls shoulders. _She must be terrified!_ Kiy thought.

"I'll tell you the story, of the Shang Flame." Kel looked up and nodded her head before resting it on Kiy's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Kel's a Legend! How exciting! Well I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try and update tomorrow. Thanxxx guys!**

**Plz r/r ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I should really spell-check more! I am so sorry about the mistakes! After this chapter I'll go other the other chapters to check them. I will watch my spelling more now. Thanks to the people that pointed this out to me! Anyway, please ENJOY! = P**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll tell you the story, of the Shang Flame." Kel looked up and nodded her head before resting it on Kiy's shoulder.<em>

"The stone round your neck, is called a _Keritina Ember_." Kiy started. "There was a young girl, named Keritina, who like you had power of the Flame. This story is how she got it, and what she did with it."

_She was running in the woods._

_Running away from a life which had crushed her._

_Tripping over logs, and her own feet, the terrified girl scrambled through the dark._

_Not caring about where she was heading, just stumbling blindly through it all._

_Then suddenly, Lightning struck, and Thunder rumbled._

_Strong arms encircled the young girls body._

_But no matter how much she screamed and kicked, the figure would not let go!_

_The person threw Keritina over his back, letting her long hair fly in the wind._

_The figure ran with the girl slung over his back, as if she weighed nothing._

_After a while they stopped in the middle of a clearing._

_Placing the very young woman on a rock, he started a chant._

"_**To call on the Mother and Mithros.**_

_**To arise the flames from It's Hungered Sleep,**_

_**Let the Blood Boil, and the Flames Flood,**_

_**Lighten the World, where Darkness Hangs,**_

_**Burn Love where Hatred Lies.**_

_**I call on the Gods and Goddesses,**_

_**Grant the World a Warrior where None Other can.**_

_**Slip this Spark into the World's Essence,**_

_**Making Shang Once Rule Again!"**_

_Then a clap of Thunder roared, and a bolt of Lightning struck the girl where she stood._

_Flames entwined it's way round Keritina's body, making her mind buzz, and her skin tingle._

_Flames twirled its way round her arm, leaving behind a tattoo of flames. _

_But the Fire didn't stop there._

_It circled her neck, in a thin stream of Flame._

_The Man clapped his hands together, and the Fire died down, leaving behind a Flame Tattooed arm, and a necklace with a stone round her neck._

_The Man bowed to the girl. He was fading away quickly._

"_Good Luck, Shang Flame."_

_He then disappeared altogether, leaving behind a very confused, and dizzy girl._

_Years passed, and Keritina was the strongest warrior in the World._

_She was becoming greedy and conceited._

_Day by day, wanting more than the role the Gods gave her, which was ruling all the greatest Warriors called, Shang. _

_This wasn't enough for Keritina. She wanted more and more._

_She was angered that the Gods wouldn't give her more, so she made a fire that spread throughout the land. It consumed more than half the World, before the Gods had had enough, and killed the Roaring Beast._

_Only twelve Shangs survived the Great Fire._

_Those twelve being the most powerful Shangs after Keritina._

_The Shang Flame then went into hiding, afraid of what the Gods would do to her._

_But no one can hide from the Gods, and they went to the stupid girl in great anger._

_The Gods and Goddesses, all agreed that she shouldn't be allowed to live in this world, so they were going to kill her, for all the lives she had taken._

_The Shang Flame begged and pleaded, but none of the Gods listened._

_Till the Great Mother Goddess had an idea._

_They removed the necklace from around Keritina's neck, and locked it in a green chest of Fire._

"_**One Who Fires, **_

_**One Who Flames,**_

_**Take away the Poisoning Evil, from this World,**_

_**Re-grant the Burning Brightly One admittance to this World,**_

_**With a Pure Heart,**_

_**To rise, and wash out all Evil,**_

_**That hangs like a shadow**_

_**round this Globe.**_

_**Lock the Keritina Stone in a Chest of Green Fire,**_

_**Till a True Shang Flame,**_

_**Rises Again!" **_

_Many Shang Flames have appeared since then, and none have succeeded._

* * *

><p>There was a long silence, as Kel tried to digest what Kiy had just told her. The words were ringing loudly round her head, remembering every single word. Then Kel asked,<p>

"How far are we to the Shang's Meeting Place?" Kiy, who had a comforting arm round Kel's shoulders rubbed them gently.

"About four days away. The Meeting Place is where the Man in the story took Keritina to become the Shang Flame." Kel shivered, unconsciously. Then Kiy's eyes became teasing. "Ohh, Don't worry! There are lots of good looking boys in Shang Training there! And just think, you'll be in the centre of it all!" Kel looked at her with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sure there are lots of good looking men there as well!" Kel said elbowing her suggestively, before giving her a lusty wink. Kiy went red with embarrassment, as Kel started rolling round laughing on the ground. _Good! At least I've managed to get Kel's thoughts off of being the Shang Flame!_ Thought Kiy.

"Aawww! Is our 'iccle Scorpi in looooove?" the younger girl said with a raised eyebrow. Kiy looked up shocked.

"Goddess, NO! I'M NOT IN LOVE!" this only made Kel laugh harder, as Kiy scowled at her.

"Aahh! I feel like I've hit a Soft Spot!" Kel sung cheekily.

"Are you always this cheeky?" Kiy asked, a grin on her face, and an eyebrow raised.

"Yep! And guess WHAT? Your stuck with me!" Kiy rolled her eyes trying to look serious.

"Goddess, Damn it!" Kel was again rolling on the ground with leaves in her hair. But then Kiy couldn't keep the straight face any longer and joined Kel on the ground.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

**A/N: Well there you go! That's the legend of the Shang Flame! Yay! Again I apologise about spelling and punctuation. I will go back and correct it when I have time. Thanxxxxx for reading! **

**Plz r/r =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Lovely Reviews! They brighten my day! Ok, I'm going to give you a warning,(I seem to be doing that a lot lately!)there will probably only be two chapters more that I can write, before I move house. Of course I'll try and write while I'm moving house, cause its goood stress relief. But no promises, because I'm probably going to be really tired. But I'll try!**

**Thanx again! =D**

"Have you seen a girl, who's about 5''6 in height, hazel eyes, brownish-blond hair and about the age of twelve, though she looks about fourteen?" Alanna asked the inn's keeper, once she had woken up. The innkeeper looked thoughtful.

"Com' t'ave thinks of it, a lass that fits ye description, 'came 'ere not t'long ago. She comes and goes wiva' woman, who twas' clearly Shang, ordered' two rooms, stayin' the night, then getting' avery' early start only' this morinin'." the man said looking hopeful for a copper or two at Alanna's purse.

"Did they mention were they were going?" Neal said, wondered up to the Lioness and innkeeper. The man looked at Neal, then shook his head.

"They said Naught, t'that." was the reply. Alanna sighed as she took out five

gold-nobles, handing them to the man.

"Thank you for your time. That was very useful information." with that she turned to leave, but the innkeeper stopped her.

"Ye should prob'ly know, that aman' 'as been' followin' 'em." Alanna grinned at this. Obviously her request to Myles and George had been carried out.

"Aahh, and is this certain man still here?" she asked, still grinning. The man nodded his head.

"He be over' inta' breakfastin' area." and with that, Alanna did turn around, and headed towards the area, where she knew that the Former-Rouge George, also known as her husband, would be waiting.

* * *

><p>"We're about one bell away from the Meeting Place. Nervous?" Kiy asked. Kel nodded slightly, as her skin turned pale. "Don't worry about it! You'll be fine!" Kel shot the Shang a look.<p>

"That's easy for you to say!" Kel muttered. It was Kiy's turn to shake her head, smiling.

"_Nothing_ is going to happen to you! Not on _my_ watch, anyway!" Kel shrugged, before changing the topic.

"I know why you're so happy!" The younger girl smirked. Kiy raised an eyebrow.

"And whys that?" she asked curiously. Kel batted an eyelid.

"Because, our 'iccle Scorpi gets to see her 'iccle Soft Spot! So who is the truly _lucky _guy?" Kel asked mockingly, a huge grin spread across her face. "Or does this guy even _know _that you have a 'iccle cwush on him?" Kiy looked at her with mock dis-like.

"Well...err...see..." Kiy wasn't able to answer the question without turning a lovely shade of red. Again, Kel smirked.

"Ahh! I see 'iccle Scorpi has a 'iccle cwush on a specially 'iccle someone! And the poor guy doesn't even know! Goddess, I should warn him, tell him what he's in for, before its tooooo laaaate!" Kiy gasped, and threw a badly aimed punch at Kel's shoulder, which Kel bocked with out even turning her head. Her face was trying to fight the fits of laughter that were soon to follow. Then Kel's face turned suddenly serious, as Kiy retorted back,

"Ohhh, you just wait my 'iccle duckling, the boys will be literally _flocking_ you once they see you're looks! The beautiful good looking, calm girl will not be able to get away from them!" Kel snorted.

"Who's that you're talking about?" she looked behind herself trying to see who Kiy was talking about.

"YOU, you Napscull!" Kel actually looked at Kiy surprised.

"I'm no Beauty!" Kiy sighed.

"Kel, Kel. You _are_ a beauty! You don't see it, but, I promise I'm not joking with you, you're the best good-looking girl I've ever seen around! I'm not kidding either!" This lead to a heated argument, that lasted nearly for the rest of the way. They only stopped fighting, when they started to see smoke coming over the trees in the near distance. This made them both silent for the rest of the way, each wrapped up in their own separate thoughts. Kel growing more nervous by the second, but didn't show it, because her mask was firm in place.

"Kel don't worry! I promise nothing bad is going to happen." Kel looked at Kiy with trust in her eyes, and un-tensed a fraction. They were now nearly at the edge of the clearing. Kel turned to to Kiy and said,

"Should we dismount here, leaving the horses grazing near by, and walk into the clearing?" that's what Kel would've preferred, since it wouldn't have attracted as much attention. Suddenly Kiy let out a big grin.

"Now why would we do that, my 'iccle duckling, hhmmm? Might as well attract attention, get it over and done with, ehh! And that wasn't a question, it was a statement!" Kel said nothing, but glared hot daggers at Kiy instead. And just before the two entered the clearing Kel said with a mock grin,

"I hate you, you know, 'iccle Scorpi!" Kel said laughing slightly. Kiy grinned back and nodded.

"I know, my 'iccle duckling! I know!" _ Ohh, great!_ Kel thought. _It would appear I have a new nickname! _And with those last cheerful thoughts, they made their way into the clearing.

**A/N: Dun, dun, daaaaa! Kel's going toooo meet the rest of Shang then! How exciting! Sorry to leave it so short, but I reeeeally have to get on with some packing now! So yeah! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Plz r/r (as alwayzzz!) haha! = B**


	9. AN

**A/N: Oh god, I feel reeeally guilty that I haven't written a chapter today! I am so sorry! Please understand, I AM LITERALLY DEAD ON MY FEET! I've been packing, and organising stuff, helping my mum, you name it, I've done it today! Again I am really sorry! I promise that I'll try and write a chapter tomorrow. But it might be quite short depending on how tired I am.**

**Anyway thanxxx for the reviews that people sent me, and I promise that I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow!**

**Well I'm going to go to bed now cause I'm REALLY TIERD! And again, I'm really sorry! Plzz for give me! =(**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ohhh, Myyyyy, Godddd! I just got some **_**very **_**bad news! Please, I beg you, don't kill me! Our new house won't get Internet till the 11****th**** of May! God, I am **_**so **_**sorry! I'll try to write the chapters up, but I won't be able to put them on the Internet till then. =(****again, and again, I'm really sorry! This will probably be the last chapter till then. And thanxxx to Alyss Mainwaring's advice! I especially enjoyed the chocolate part! Hehehe! ;) thank you to those who reviewed, and enjoy this last chapter, cause you won't get another up-date for about 4 days!**

**Again, I'm really sorry! =D**

* * *

><p>"<em>I know, my 'iccle duckling! I know!" <em>_**Ohh, great! It would appear I have a new nickname!**__ And with those last cheerful thoughts, they made their way into the clearing._

At first no one noticed, but then a couple of heads turned there way, but not many. Kiy sighed exasperated, whilst muttering, quietly so only Kel could hear,

"This is not how I planned our entry to be! Never mind!" and with those quiet words said, Kiy placed two fingers to her mouth, and gave a very loud, ear-splitting whistle. This got the attention from everyone in the camp. There were about thirty-five to forty people altogether in the clearing. All of them Shang, apart from the Shangs in training. It was a very big clearing, with a big stone in the centre of it. Supposedly it was the rock that the Man from the story placed Keritina on when she became the Shang Flame. There was a big main fire roaring beside the rock, that had some meat cooking on it. Most of the Shangs were sitting around the fire, socializing. Others were standing around talking, sparing, or simply in their own tents that were spread out round the clearing. But once everyone heard the ear-splitting whistle, they all came out to investigate.

One fairly young man, around Kiy's age, stood up walking towards them. "Kiy! What are you doing here? Weren't you going to the Palace to train Pages with Rin?" the man asked, whilst eyeing Kel._ Thank the Goddess my top is a long sleeved shirt! This way no one will find out that I have the Flame right away..._ Suddenly someone shouted out her name excitedly.

"Kel!" she was literally pulled off Peachblossom, and into the arms of someone she recognised quite well.

"Eda?" Kel whispered, not quite sure if it was really her. Kel's former Shang teacher from the Palace laughed at Kel's surprised face.

"I told you I'd quit, if he kicked you out!" and before Kel could answer she was swept up into another massive hug, from somebody else behind her. Kel was getting really out of breath, from all this squeezing. Finally the person behind Kel let her go.

"Now THAT, was pay-back that I never really could get when I sparred with you! Not to mention the embarrassment you got me in on your first day at the Palace, when you got me in the dirt first time!" Kel would've recognised that voice any where! She turned round facing him, with a smug grin on her face, and bowed to him Yamani style, palms flat on her thighs, to her other ex-teacher, the Shang Horse. Passing him some words in Yamani, his grin widened, if that was possible, till he nodded and laughed before hugging her again. Then he turned to Kiy, for after all, she was his sister, and hugged her. The rest of the Shangs were staring wide-eyed at all of this. Not by the fact that Kiy was here, but by the fact that she had some girl with her!

"So Kel, what are you doing here?" The Shang Wildcat asked her, still surprised. Kel winked at Kiy before turning her attention to the the question asked. She was well aware that the whole clearing was silent, waiting for an answer, curious as to who this girl was.

"Ohh, just thought I'd tag along, have a nice relaxing break with 'iccle Scorpi here." Kiy glared _very _hot daggers at a smirking Kel, as everyone laughed.

"Well, good to see you still have a sense of humour on you, Kel!" the Shang Horse said with a glint in his eye.** (a/n: I can't remember the Shang Horses name, so I'm just going to call him Shang Horse.)** "But what's the _real _reason for you and my adoring sister to come here, the Meeting Place of Shang? And where's Rin?" Kel thought about this for a sec, then turned to Kiy.

"Good question! She said that the Shangs had to see me, but no more than that." Kiy took the hint.

"Well, Rin's at the Palace, teaching Pages." Kiy said slowly.

"And why aren't you?" asked the man who came to greet them first.

"Because, Kel's my Shang Student." again she said rather slowly. The Wildcat and Shang Horse looked at Kel stunned.

"Aren't you a little... old?" the Shang Horse asked. "But, now come to think of it... you are trained quite well in the fighting arts all ready. But why couldn't you go with Kiy to the Pal... Aahhh!" The Shang Horse had finally pieced it together. And so had Eda, for she was nodding as well. But obviously, the other man, didn't get it, and looked at them quizzically. Eda spoke up for Kel.

"This is Keladry of Mindelan. The girl who tried out at Page training, but was

UN-fairly kicked out, by a conservative brat, named Lord Wyldon!" There was a murmur through the croud. "And I'm guessing that Rin went on to teach, and Kiy offered to train you. Am I right?" Kel and Kiy nodded.

"Right, we'll chat later. I'm sure you two would probably like to un-tack your horses, and have something to eat. Ohh, and I'm Dalinder, the Shang Dragon, otherwise known as Dal." He said smiling at Kel.

"I would introduce myself, but you already know who I am, so please just call me Kel." he nodded, smiling, and turned back to the camp fire. Kiy looked after him as he went, with a loving glint in her eye. Kel snorted, trying to cover up her laughing with coughing, as she realised, just _who_ Kiy's Soft Spot was for. Kiy glared at her.

"Don't say _anything_!" Kiy muttered quietly so only Kel could hear. Then Kiy turned, and led Kel away, their horses in toe. Kel still trying to contain fits of giggles. The Shang Horse walked beside Kel, wanting to help them un-tack. He to, had noticed his sister's behaviour. She asked him about it in Yamani.

"Does he love her back, d'you think?" He grinned.

"I think he does, but he doesn't know that Kiy likes him back. Same goes with Kiy." Kel smirked.

"Well I don't know 'bout you, but I'm feeling a bit match-makerish! Wouldn't you say?" The Horses grin widened.

"I was hopping you'd say that!" the three of them talked jokily, while the horses were seen to, then they let them loose with the other horses. But not till Kel gave Peachblossom, a detailed warning, on what would happen if he started fighting with the other horses, as Kiy and her brother looked on at Kel, laughing at the horses innocent face, as if to say, _Are you talking to me, Mistress? I'd never do such a thing! I'm offended, at the mere suggestion of it! _

Once that done, they made their way back to the camp fire to socialize. Kiy and Kel weren't hungry, for they had eaten not that long before their arrival. Then the Shang Horse looked at her side-long.

"Well, come on Kel! Lets see how good a teacher my, errr... _lovely_ sista is! I'm guessing you haven't had a glaive partner for a little while." Kel's ears perked up at the mention of a little glaive spar.

"Ahh! Its been so long, since the last time I beat you!" Kel grinned, going to get her glaive out of her pack, as her Shang opponent did the same.

"You only won, cause I was going easy on you!" he fought back, a mock-frown carved into his face.

"Of, course you were!" Kel smirked rolling her eyes. By now everyone was silent, obviously curious as to see, a glaive, for they had never heard of one. And also to see how well the Scorpion's trainee could fight. Once Kel drew it out of her pack, everyone stared wide-eyed, (except for Kiy and Eda) at the weapon. Till Dal finally asked,

"What's _that_?" The Shang Horse glanced at him.

"It's called a Glaive. The Yamani people use it as their favoured weapon. In their language it's called a _Naginata_." Kel walked over to Dal, and handed him hers for inspection. Dal's eyes went even rounder.

"Mithros! It's weight alone, is un-natural! How do you manage to even pick it up? Let alone swing it?" Kel shook her head and took it back from him, smiling.

"Come on Horsie! Lets get this over and done with!" They both took up a stance, as everybody crowded round to watch. Kiy walked out in the middle, checking that they were ready, before lowering her hand down in the `begin` sign.

The two circled each other, sizing up the other, by looking at the grip and the flow of their bodies. Then suddenly, the Horse came up with a slight swing that would've gutted Kel, had she not have blocked on time. Then Kel went into an Underfoot Sweep, forcing the Shang to jump, whilst he tried to jab at her upper-half,which ended up with her having to duck. They broke away, again circling. Then he made a lunge for her. Kel flipped over his head, landing behind him, and as he tried to move round to meet her, she tripped him up with the dull end of the glaive. This made him stumble, and Kel had no problem in-taking this little opening, and moving the blade swiftly ,she rested her blade at his neck. That had been a very short bout. Everyone were to awed to clap, except for Eda and Kiy. The Shang Horse grinned at Kel.

"You, Missie, have gotten to an unbeatable stage!" Kel grinned back.

"Nahh! Its just that your getting old!" She joked. He pouted at her.

"Who are you calling old?" He asked with mock-horror. They carried on in this sort of banter till the other Shangs managed to recover from their little shock. Then Dal said hoarsely,

"You beat a full fledged Shang?" Kiy nodded.

"Kel beat me yesterday, in Hand-to-Hand Combat. And about four days ago we had our first training spar, and she almost won, but she was tiring. But it lasted longer that fifteen minutes." Again Dal looked at her in utter shock.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES? All beginners only last about two at the most!" Kel shrugged.

"I have had other training." she replied.

They all sat down round the fire again. This time they got blankets, because it was getting colder. It was now pitch black, except for the light the fire gave off. Kel sat there, simply watching the beautiful flames. She was in a way addicted to fire, if that were possible. She loved it with a passion. Normally, when she and Kiy made a fire Kel would rest her hands in the warm flames. Feeling them lick her palm and fingers, but never burning her. Just simply giving her a pleasant tingling feeling, that she just couldn't get enough of.

Kel rolled up her sleeve, thinking it was to dark for anyone to see the tattoos. Then she was literally hypnotised by the lovely flickering orange, yellow and redness of the flames. She was gradually leaning in closer. Un-aware that everybody was staring at her.

"Kel?" Eda shook her gently. Kel didn't budge. Instead she slowly pushed her hand into the flames. And she smiled slightly.

"Kel!" the Shang Horse was now grabbing her round the shoulders pushing her back.

"Leave, her!" Kiy cried. Everyone turned to her, shocked that she'd do such a thing. Then Dal looked at Kel's arm.

"Sweet Mithros, child!" Kel suddenly jerked back, as everyone looked at her.

"What, Dal?" Kel asked, wandering why everybody was staring at her as if she was some kind of God.

"YOUR ARM!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well there you go! The last chapter, for 4 days! Hope you enjoyed it! I am soo sorry about not being able to up-date for a while! Thanxxx for not Killing me (I hope)! :D And Thank you forz all the lovely reviews!  
><strong>

**Plz r/r**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Missed me, ohhhh I know! Haha ;D Thanxxx sooo much, to all of those lovely people who reviewed! It felt so nice to go online and find all those nice reviews stocked up for me! Well the internet is FINALLY up, as you can obviously see, and I'm sitting in my room, which is over-run with boxes! God, I'm practically sleeping on boxes! I have WAY to much stuffffff! Damn, I should have listened to my mum, when she said I needed to get rid of some things. But I don't want to throw-out my nice stuff! Yeah, well I won't bore you with all my stupidity, and I'll get on with the story, which is probably what you want me to do, since I haven't up-dated for like 4 days! Here you go! Sit back, r.e.l.a.x, and read! =J**

* * *

><p>"<em>YOUR ARM!"<em>

Kel swallowed hard, whilst clamping her eyes shut as hard as was possible. _Maybe if I ACT invisible, I'll eventually BECOME invisible!_ This brain-storm, wasn't working to well, she had finally realised, after a dead silence, which had in reality lasted two minutes, but to Kel, seemed like a century. _My mother will not be best pleased if she new that THIS is what has come out of six years Yamani training. Think, Kel! Deep breaths. Smooth lake, calm and tranquil. That's it. _

Opening her eyes calmly, she realised that not one pair of eyes in that clearing, weren't still on her. Even the horses had a piercing stare on this strange girl, who put her hand in to the Bright-Hot-Air-River.

Kel looked over at her Shang teacher for help, or guidance. But very unhelpfully, Kiy only gave her a small nodding motion as if to say: _I'm not saying it for you! You have to. You need to learn how to speak out to a group of warriors, who will look to you for guidance! Best get nice n' used to it earlier than later! _And with a death glare sent to her trainer, Kel sat up straight, and spoke in a voice which had a commanding air to it. Yet she spoke softly and quietly, her words rung around the clearing, unleashing the power, that had been locked up for over a million years.

"Yes, I'm the Shang Flame." after a minute of silence, a sneering voice spoke out from the crowd.

"You expect us to believe that? A mere girl, claiming that she's the Shang Flame? Yes, you put your hand in fire, but how do we know that you aren't Gifted, and spelled your hand, to resist heat? Yes, you have Flame tattoos, but again, how do we know that you didn't get it done professionally? We don't. And the Shang Flame is meant to have the Keritina Stone, you obviously do not! So don't just walk into a legendary clearing, suddenly announcing that your the leader of us all! Otherwise girly, you might find yourself getting hurt!" Kel looked to see who this speaker was. Her face appeared calm, but her eyes literally blazed with fire. That's what happened when any of the Shang Flames got angry. It was well known.

Kel's fiery gaze rested on a boy, maybe two or tree years older than her.

"You doubt, me?" Kel hissed quietly, but surely. The boy nodded with a smirk on his face. Suddenly Kel saw a similarity in her old enemy, Joren of Stonemountain, and the boy in-front of her. "You must be a Stonemountain then. Not that surprised." the boy's face turned from a smirk, to a frown, faster than you can blink.

"How'd you know that, wench?" Kel smiled at him sweetly.

"Ohh, you've got Joren's eyes! Lucky you have such a nice member of family! Sweet boy, Joren was! I wander if your just as sweet!" Kel replied with a mask of innocence on her face. The boy's face looked like thunder.

"Leave my brother out of this!" he growled. But still Kel smiled.

"Funny, he never mentioned you. Maybe you're a disgrace to Stonemountain, and purposefully _forgot_ to!" Kel shrugged. The boy's eyes went hard, and just as Kel had been expecting, he lunged himself at her.

Kel ducked and he literally flew over her, and landed with a roll. He immediately jumped up, and threw a sloppy punch to Kel's cheek. The boy's hand didn't get far, because Kel grabbed the punching fist, and yanked his arm hard, making him topple over. But before he could fall all the way, the Shang Flame neatly drew him over her hip, forcing him to slap the ground hard with his stomach, knocking the breath from his lungs.

Kel knelt on his back, whilst bringing his arms together behind his head, and placed them under her knee so he couldn't move to get up. Then grabbed a handful of black hair, and yanked his head up forcefully, placing a balanced knife under his neck.

"Do you doubt me now, Stonemountain?" Kel whispered harshly in his ear. The boy gulped audibly, and shivered as he felt her hot breath against his neck.

"Kel, I think Tyre's learnt his lesson." Kiy said quietly. Kel got up from the boy named Tyre, but left her knife at his neck. As she got up, Kel brought the blade with her, which forced Tyre to stand with her accordingly. She grinned at him, but not in a nasty way, just sort of apologetically. Her eye colour stayed the same, but the roaring flames within them, died down to calming embers, which was now her natural eye colour, since she had been wearing the Keritina necklace. Then Kel said softly,

"It has to be done. No matter how much I dislike doing it, every leader has to do it, numerous amount of times." She paused and then spoke louder so every one could hear her. "Keep faith in me, and I'll keep faith in you. I don't loose my temper often, thanks to my Yamani training, but when I do, you'll all know about it." then Kel drew her Knife away, and sat down by the fire, pressing her knees to her breasts, and wrapping her arms round them, hugging herself. Dal stood up.

"Right, all Shang trainees, go practice hand-to-hand combat." all the Shangs

in-training moved to get up, as did Kel, since she was a sort of trainee. But the Dragon's hand rested on her shoulder, pressing her down. "Not you, Kel." Kel remained seated, as all the other fully trained Shangs made themselves comfortable, and found a better place to sit. Kiy placed herself next to Kel, and wrapped a comforting arm around the tall girl's shoulders. Kel relaxed slightly, and rested her head on the woman's shoulder, for more comfort. Dal sat on Kel's other side, and waited for the Shangs to get calm.

"Did I do right?" Kel asked the Dragon next to her. Dal looked at her, and smiled.

"You did very well! You are more than right, every leader has to do it, no matter how much they dislike it. Kiy must be a good teacher." Dal looked at the other Shang, with the same loving glint in his eyes that Kiy had given him. Kiy however didn't notice this.

"No, Dal. I taught Kel nothing about leadership, for I have never been a leader before." Kiy replied with a shake of her head. "That all came from Kel." Dal again, looked at Kel with admiration. Kel simply rolled her eyes.

"Please, don't lie Kiy! You're teaching me EVERYTHING I need to know for life." before Kiy had a chance to answer, Dal clapped his hands together, bringing everyone's attention on to him.

"Shangs. The Gods and Goddesses, have once again brought the most powerful leader and warrior, into the world. The Shang Flame over-powers the king, in the fighting section. All warriors, Knights, Shangs and Yamani Warriors, will look to Kel, when it comes to fighting. Shangs are the most powerful fighters in the world. That's why The Shang Flame is a Shang, and not any other type of warrior. Keladry hasn't actually taken her Ordeal to Shang, but till then I will still lead. We will know when she is ready for the Ordeal, because I will challenge her, to a duel. If she wins that duel, then she will take the Ordeal the next day. Any objections?"

The Shangs were quiet. No one made a single objection. Kel was stunned by this speech. Then she asked,

"When will I fight you?" Kel asked steadily. She didn't think she was ready to do this.

"We shall fight tomorrow, if you feel up to it." Dal said gently. Kel nodded, not trusting her voice enough to say anything. They gradually, after discussion on some-thing's, finished the meeting. The trainees came back, shortly afterwards. Practically all the boys from her age and up-ward gave Kel a wink, or cheeky grin. _Damn, why are they ALL so good-looking? How I'm I EVER going to lead the Shangs, if there all so bloody fit? I was never affected by the Pages! Maybe because they seemed more like brotherly-figures. But Neal...I __**USED**__ to like... but not any more. I don't really know why._ _Maybe I'm getting hormonal..._she was shaken out of her thoughts, by one boy in particular, who gave her both, a cheeky smile, and a wink. He looked maybe a year or two older than her. If there was such a thing as overly good-looking, he was that x100. The boy had jet black hair, very tanned skin from working in the sun a lot, dazzling blue eyes and a white smile that made a contrast to his deeply tanned skin. Muscles framed his bare arms nicely.

Kel looked away from him, when he noticed her looking at him, and gave a smirk to his friends next to him, as they were trying to catch Kel's attention.

A voice whispered wickedly in her ear,

"Told you the boys would be practically flocking you my 'iccle Duckling! Seems like you've got your own 'iccle Soft Spot for a certain boy called Leron!" the very cruel voice in her ear said. Then another voice to her right said grinning,

"Would you like me to introduce you to Leron? It seems he's trying pretty hard to get your attention!" Hakuin the Shang Horse's voice said with an obvious smirk. Kel glanced up briefly only to see the boy called Leron calling over to his friend to duel with him. An obvious act to make Kel see how strong he was, and to get her attention. Kel rolled her eyes then said briskly in Yamani,

"You, my dear friend will do no such thing!" then she converted back into Tortallian,

"Now! I'm going to go and talk with Dal, while I'm not here, you will do nothing stupid. Got it?" Kel asked the two Shangs.

"Yes, Mother!" they both chanted. Then Kel got up, glaring at the two as she did, and started to make her way across the clearing. And about half way across, she heard the distinctive yell of Hakuin.

"Leron! Come 'ere, a minute! We need to tell you something!" Leron was making his way over to the two adults just as Kel turned back to them. And yelled in Yamani, to The Shang Horse,

"Hakuim! You are joining me for glaive practice tomorrow morning, where you will wish you just never said that! If you say _anything_ else, you will be joining me with early morning glaive practice, for a _very_ long time! I'd watch your mouth if I were you!" Kel said to him, glaring all the way. He shouted back to her in Yamani,

"But your not me, are you!" He had a very infuriating smirk on his face. Kel shrugged.

"Your loss!" and with that made her way across the clearing to where the Shang Dragon was. Not daring to look back once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that was a goodish chapter, forzzz ya! I'll **_**TRY **_**to up-date tomorrow, but I'm alwayzzz really tired from moving and un-packing! God, I think I'm gunna faint! I just want to say a BIG thank you to-**

**JollyLass**

**Alyss Mainwaring**

**twilightjen**

**who have been with me since chapter 1! =D thanxxx to all of those other nice people who reviewed as well! Ohh, and by the way, the Shang Horse and Kel aren't going to get together. He's more like an older brother to Kel. Sorry if I gave some people false hopes, on that pairing! But don't worry, I've got other planzzz! Mwaaaahhhhhaaaaa! *laughs very evilly* Luvs ya all! :)**

**plz r/r**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I forgot to put this at the beginning, and I'm probably going to say it once: **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Tortall, or most of it's characters. Tamora Pierce does. But I own all the Shangs, apart from The Shang Horse and Wildcat. Or Kel, if you count her as a Shang. I don't own Kel's palace friends, or anyone else apart fromzzz my lovely Shangs. I wish I did though!**

**Yeah, anyway with that all cleared up, I'll get on with the story...! ;B**

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, daughter-mine! Keladry is fine, and more than capable looking after herself. Anyway, I know exactly where she's gone, from my useful information... friends. Nothing to worry about Alanna, I promise." Alanna looked exasperatedly at her adoptive-father.<p>

"Well? Where is she then?" Alanna couldn't help herself from bursting out. Myles smiled at her.

"Do you know who the new Shang teacher is? The one that came here after the Shang Wildcat resigned? The Shang Tiger, Rinchalon?" Alanna nodded in recognition. "Yes, well, he met Mindelan in the Royal Forest, with his Shang Friend... Kiyrennlin, I think it was, yes, the Shang Scorpion." Myles paused, for affect. Alanna scowled at him, to impatient to be polite.

"Spit it out, Myles! I have appointments you know!" Myles smiled at his daughter, a mocking glint in his eye.

"So sorry, daughter-dear! What I'm saying is, is that Keladry went for Shang training! Apparently she's very important to the Shangs, and is to be a high-ranked warrior. I called off my, and George's men, from spying, because its no use. There going to the most Sacred Shang Meeting Place, that no one except the Shangs know is there. It's impossible to find, unless you are Shang. I wouldn't even bother trying!" Alanna took all of this in, then rubbed her hands together, with an evil grin on her face.

"Ohhh, I can't wait till she returns! Jonathan and Wyldon's faces are gunna be a picture! Hmm, I need to get a professional to paint a portrait of them once they find out, for me to hang over the mantle piece in the main room at the Swoop!" The Lioness told no one in particular. Then she turned back to her father. "Make sure no one finds out about this! We will save the honour for Mindelan. And, Father-so-Dear, do you happen to know where this Shang Tiger is right now?"

* * *

><p>"Dal? Can I have a word?" Kel asked the Shang Dragon, quietly. Dal looked at her, and noticed Kel's slightly smirking face. He raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to sit opposite him. She did so, whilst watching his face for emotion, as he sipped a cup of herbal tea. Then Kel knuckled down for what she came for. "So... what's Kiy, to you." Dal had obviously not been expecting this question, as he suddenly spluttered on his tea, and started coughing violently. Kel grinned at him and patted him on the back, to help him get his breath back. "Hit a Soft Spot, did I?" she asked innocently, aware that the whole clearing was listening in. Some of the Shangs chuckled at her teasing comment. Once he had won his breath back, he turned his attention back to her.<p>

"I was not-" Dal stopped mid-sentence, as he realised that the whole clearing had become quiet, listening in on the conversation. Dal glared at them all. "What are you all looking at?" He growled. And with those words said, the clearing once again, erupted with noise. Then Dal turned back to the smirking Kel, and with a lowered voice, continued the conversation. "I really wasn't expecting you to ask me that!" the Shang said, still shocked at her straightforwardness. Kel gave him a charming smile, then not bothering to lower her voice, she literally sung,

"You haven't answered my question!" Dal turned a bright red, then looked around him wildly, to see if anyone had heard, which of course they had, but dared not to to listen.

"Shhhh! People will hear!" Kel grinned triumphantly, then lowering her voice said,

"Ahhh, so you _do _love Kiy!" Dal turned a deeper shade of red, and suddenly found his boots _very_ interesting. Kel sighed whilst rolling her eyes. Then she clicked her tongue. "Young love!" Kel teased. "Look... Kiy likes you to..." Dal's head snapped up.

"Hugh?" Kel sighed again.

"You heard me! She's just to afraid to make a move, because she doesn't _know_ you love her back. And she deserves to have happiness in her life. And, errr... this way I have more to tease 'iccle Scorpi about! So really we're killing two birds in one stone!" It was the Dragon's turn to roll his eyes.

"So how do I do this?" he asked nervously, biting his nails. Kel smiled.

"Tell her how you feel, of course! Errrrr, maybe in private though..." Kel said still grinning, but looking around at the five-year-old trainees. Dal smiled as well.

"Yes, that's probably a good idea. When am I going to do this then? In two, three days?" Kel looked at him surprised.

"Ohh, no you don't! You are going to get up, and do it right now! Ask her for a word, then go somewhere, which isn't visible to camp, and I'll let you take it from there." Dal looked at her doubtfully, until she growled, "When I said right now, Dal dear, I meant, well... RIGHT NOW!" he stood up hastily at this, followed by Kel, and they made their way over to where Kiy, Hakuin and the boy Leron were sitting, well aware that everyone's eyes were on them. Kel and Dal, were now right in-front of the three sitting on the ground. When Dal said nothing, Kel smiled at him sweetly, and stepped on his foot. Then Dal immediately, to cover his yelp, spoke briskly.

"Kiy, I need to talk to you." Kiy raised an eyebrow, then got up as Dal turned his back on them and started walking away slowly. Kiy passed Kel, and whispered,

"What have you _done_?" She hissed, Kel smiled and pushed her in the direction that Dal went, whilst whispering back;

"I've just given you the chance of a life-time! Take it without complaint, if I were you! Trust me, Dals don't come cheap! You'll thank me later!" and with that gave Kiy another firm push. Kiy glared at Kel, but walked away anyway. Then when they were both out of ear-shot, Kel turned back to Hakuin, who was sitting, looking amused, as The Shang Scorpion and Dragon, made their way out of the clearing. "Tell me I'm a genius!" Kel said plonking down next to him.

"You didn't!" He said with disbelief. Kel smirked.

"I did!" She said proudly. The Wildcat sat next to her.

"Kel! All the Shangs have been trying to get them together, for ages! And not one of them succeeded!" Eda cried.

"Well, there's a first for everything, hugh!" everyone went back to chatting, whilst a few people came up to congratulate her. Then Tyre came up and sat next to Kel. He looked down at his knees embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, for acting the way I did. I think you will be a good leader. Please forgive me!" he pleaded. Kel nodded and smiled.

"I now know that your nothing like your brother. I'm sorry for bringing him up." Kel said apologetically.

"What's Joren like, now? I haven't seen him for practically nine years. Is he still an annoying, stupid brat that bullies everyone?" they both disliked Joren, and spent awhile discussing him, before Tyre was called away by one of his friends for a "spar". Which basically was a way from getting him away from Kel, because they were jealous of him talking to her for a while.

It was now quite late into the night, and still, Kiy and Dal hadn't returned. The two were obviously... enjoying themselves a lot! Kel sat, with her hands in the fire's flames, whilst sneaking looks at Leron, who was still over talking to the Shang Horse. Then Leron got up and walked over to Kel, and sat down beside her. They sat for some minutes, in a comfortable silence.

"So what's it like being the Shang Flame?" he asked softly, as he watched her hand in the flames. Kel thought for a minute. Her feelings were hard to explain, partly because she had no idea how she felt. Then she answered in a soft low voice, that only he could hear.

"To say it truthfully, I'm scared, nervous, stressed and... I have no idea if you'll understand what I'm gunna say, but you asked, so I'm going to answer. Addicted. I know its strange, but I can't get enough of fire. And that scares me, along with the thought of having to lead every single warrior in the world! The fact that the Gods have chosen me, makes me nervous and stressed. I don't want to end up like all the other Shang Flames, did. Greedy, and hungry for power. I want to succeed, and not fail the world, but what the Gods and Goddesses have written down for me in the Book of Fate, still remains unknown." those words of wisdom stuck, hard and fast to the boy next to her. Leron looked Kel up and down hungrily thinking, _Mithros, she's beautiful in the light of fire! Goddess, please give her to me to protect, and love! I swear I won't ask for anything else in the world, if the Shang Flame wraps her fiery hands round my heart! _Little did he know, the teenage-girl next to him, was having similar thoughts to him.

They were both awoken out of their thoughts, by someone calling Leron's name.

"Leron! Come and Spar with me!" one of his friends said to him, in an attempt to drag him away from where he was sitting with Kel.

"Maybe later, Deck!" the boy named "Deck," walked over to them with two of his friends, The three grinned at her flirtatiously. "Ahh! Now we know why you are reluctant to Spar with me!" Deck winked at her. Kel rolled her eyes, and put her other hand in the fire as well. Kel noticed Hakuin across from her, watching the display with amusement. Kel called other to him in Yamani.

"You are joining me in glaive practice tomorrow mourning, remember!" this dampened the Horses mood, but only slightly.

"Yes, Mother!" he mumbled back in Yamani. She batted her eyelids at him jokily, and heard the four boys sigh from behind her, dreamily.

About five minutes later, two figures arose from the woods. Kel noticed them first, and wolf-whistled loudly, as Kiy and Dal walked in, holding hands, a light shade of pink in their cheeks. Others shouted cat-calls and whistled as well, as Kel walked over to the two. They both smiled at her, both whispering `thank you` to her. Kel smirked.

"Are you two aware, that you've been away for, one and a half bells?" the two Shangs looked down embarrassed. "Well? Did you have fun?" Kel asked cheekily, as Kiy gasped, and tried to slap Kel's head, as everyone laughed out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another finished chapter forzzz ya! Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try and up-date tomorrow. :P**

**You guyzz know the drill! Plz r/r!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As alwayzzz, a BIG thanxxx to those who reviewed! I'm really sorry that I couldn't up-date yesterday, I was literally dead! I'm really excited because I'm going on holiday next friday with my brother and best friend! Toooo bad its only for the weekend, but I won't be able to write a chapter for the whole weekend! Maybe I can squeeze time for one chapter on Sunday night, but no promises!**

* * *

><p>Kel woke up with a blanket wrapped around her. Everything was dead quiet in the clearing. It was just a bit before dawn, barely enough light to see by.<em> I must've fallen asleep by the fire. It was quite hot last night, so I'm not cold, but I'm really restless! I have to move about! <em>She walked over to where her and Kiy's saddle bags were, and took out her glaive, sword, Yamani bow and arrows, daggers and the deadly yamani fan, called a _shukusen_. Looking around the sleeping clearing, Kel saw that there were a couple of people sleeping outside there as well, but most Shangs were in their tents which were spread unevenly around the wide space. Obviously some of the Shangs thought it to hot to sleep inside a tent, but Kiy and Dal didn't! And they were probably sharing a tent together as well! _Humm! Even more to tease them about!_

Kel made her way out of the clearing, into the practically dark dense woods, which surrounded the big space. She didn't go to far, she could just see the clearing in view. She didn't want to wake anyone up while she did her very, very early morning practice. Kel decided that she would make her way back to the clearing about half a bell after dawn, to wake Hakuin up for the intended glaive spar she had threatened of, to him the day before.

First, Kel picked up her sword, and did a very, priciest and intricate pattern dance with it. She kept getting faster, and faster, till you could only see the blare of Kel's balanced sword. It got to a point where you wouldn't be able to tell who the person doing this pattern dance was. Her whole body moved at every moment, not stopping once. Kel felt like she was flying, not even caring if she could breathe any more, just wanting the fizzy-burning sensation to get stronger, and stronger. Then all of a sudden, Kel started to get small flickering flames, on her wrists. It felt so good, and it gave her a renewed strength that made her want to keep going forever.

Kel got faster than humanly possible, and the flames started making their way up her arms, which made her get stronger and stronger. The flames wove it's way round her body, making her a huge ball of fire. Kel felt like she could do anything, anything at all. She heard her name being shouted, but it sounded so distant. Kel ignored it, pressing herself into flips, twists, turns rolls, and kicks, that she felt she wouldn't normally be able to do. Kel again heard shouts which were calling her name desperately._ Well, I guess that I should stop now. I'll do this again later._ Then Kel started to gradually slow down. The flames getting smaller and weaker as she did so, till she stopped completely, and in the same second, the flames disappeared.

Kel sank to her knees, her mouth incredibly dry. So dry, that it hurt to speak. Someone came forwards from behind her, and handed her their flask, which Kel took gratefully, not even seeing who handed it to her. Kel's hands shook, but she managed to press the flask to her lips, and take a massive gulp. Kel choked on the water, as it hit her mouth, surprised how it felt as cool liquid filled her really dry mouth. She spluttered, and coughed hard, eyes watering. A soft hand rubbed circles on her back, soothing her. Once Kel managed to get her breath back, she drained the flask, without stopping once for breath. She was to thirsty to stop, even for a second. Once that done, she took a deeeep lungful of air. Then the person who handed her the flask said,

"Kel? Are you all right?" Kel looked up dizzily, to just make out Kiy's worried face.

"I... I don't know. Why is the world in the colours of fire?" Kel asked looking around herself sleepily. She could just see all the Shangs standing around her, all had a look of worry on each separate face. Her eyelids were starting to droop.

"Kel! Don't fall asleep! You have to stay awake! You might have concision! No! Kel!" Kiy screeched, shaking her hard to make her stay in the Land of the Living. Dal walked over to Kel, and picked her up, as if she weighed nothing.

"Come, on. Lets get her back to camp, quickly!" Kel couldn't stay awake any longer. Her body went limp in the Dragon's arms in a faint.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a very short chapter, sorry to say! But I am unbelievably tired! I'm really sorry, but I'll try to make up for it tomorrow. Well I'm off to bedzzz, *Yawn*****MMM, bed! Sounds good to me! Anywayzzz plz r/r!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'll try to make this a bit longer than yesterday's chapter!**

* * *

><p>Neal stared at the man in-front of him.<p>

"Kel? Is she all right? Is she alive?" Neal asked hurriedly, afraid of what the answer might be. The Shang Tiger nodded slowly and in his head said, _Ohh, she's alive all right! And I'm sure she's well on her way, right now, on becoming the greatest warrior in the world. Those tattoos on her arm, didn't just mean anything. That girls got Fire Blood in her, of that I'm sure of!_ Instead of saying this out-loud, he answered simply,

"Don't worry, she's alive, and living. She's gone to Shang training with my friend, teaching her. You'll see her soon enough. Keladry will come back, a very, very, high-ranked Shang, make no mistake." Rin said smiling at Neal, as the boy let out a gush of air. Then Kel's friend's face went thoughtful.

"What do you think her rank will be?" Neal asked curiosity playing over his face. Rin smiled.

"Curiosity, killed the Tiger!" Rin said laughing, but thinking; _Curiosity killed the Tiger quite literally, if Kel found out that I told someone her rank before her, she would physically burn me to death!_ Neal smiled as well, but pressed a bit harder,

"Do you think she'll be the Shang Dragon then?" Rin grinned.

"There's already a Dragon, in our ranks! I'm afraid to say, that you'll just have to wait and see, what her rank will be. If I told it to you I'd literally _fry_ to a frazzle!" Neal chuckled.

"That's a bit extreme, even for Kel!" Neal said jokily, shaking his head. If it were possible, the Tiger's grin widened.

"Ahhh! You just wait, Queenscove! She would've changed a lot in the time she's been away!" just then, none other than the Lioness and the Giantkiller, rounded the corner. Both marching up to the two of them. Neal muttered something under his breath, then turned to Rin.

"Errr... well I must go! It was nice meeting you, and I will see you for hand-to-hand combat shortly!" and with that quickly turned on heel, not wanting to be bombarded with questions by Roual and Alanna. Neal felt sorry for not warning Rin. Then he sighed, and went to tell his friends the news.

Kel woke up in a tent, to voices whispering to each other, trying not to wake the sleeping girl. Her eyes flashed open, and her hand went immediately to the stone around her neck, clutching it tightly, as if it would disappear. Then Kel shut her eyes, and took deep breaths to calm herself. The teenage girl, felt a soothing cool hand on her forehead.

"How do you feel?" asked the Wildcat. Kel groaned in response, rolled onto her stomach, stuffing her face into the warm soft pillow, which was tantalizing her back to sleep. Kiy grinned, and put her face level to a sleepy Kel's. Kel narrowed her eyes, at her teacher, before she reached a hand out to Kiy's face, and pushed her back, palm flat against her forehead.

"Ugh! Your disgustingly cheerful, Kiy!" then Kel grinned cheekily. "You and Dal must've... had fun last night! I could hear you, from half way across the clearing! You need to get your tent sound-proof, hopefully in the very nearly future!" Kiy and Dal blushed the deepest crimson money could buy, whilst Eda and Hakuin were practically rolling on the tent's floor, clutching their sides. Kel still grinning, sat up, and popped her neck and knuckles, and had a big stretch. "How long have I been out, then?" Kel asked, yawning.

"About two and a-half bells." Dal said, relieved to change the subject. Kel slipped out of the sort of hammock-bed, and did some Yamani stretches, which they called _Yoga_. Then she calmly walked out of the tent, leaving four people staring after her, about how easily she could get up, do stretches, and walk out of a tent, as if she hadn't been in a faint for the last two and a-half bells!

There was one Shang teacher in the middle of the clearing, who was the Shang Panther, who was shouting out exercises to all the Shang students. All the other fully fledged Shang were walking around the rows, correcting when a person went wrong. All the trainees had their backs to Kel, so they didn't see her emerge from the tent. But the Panther did, whose name was Sen, and beckoned her other. She walked other to the man, as everyone notice her, stopping in their practice.

"Did I say you could, stop and stare like a bunch of baffons?" Sen asked, glaring at all the trainees. This immediately made everyone pick up the pace again. Sen turned to Kel and smiled, speaking quietly so only Kel could hear. "We would like to see how well you can teach. So we are giving you power to teach them just for today. Kiy thought it would be good training for you. Don't worry there's no pressure. All the fully fledged Shangs, will be walking around correcting people if their wrong, or checking to see if anyone's misbehaving. Got it?" Kel nodded, determined to do this right. The Panther smiled. "I'll leave it in your hands then. I'll be in with the other fully fledged Shangs. Don't hesitate to call me for help." He started walking round, correcting people.

Kel's eyes swept over the trainees. Then she placed two fingers to her lips, and like Kiy did, gave an ear-splitting whistle. This got everyone's attention, and they all stopped their warm-ups.

"I'm going to be teach you today. All of you will listen to me, and do as I say, or their will be an extra bell of Yamani body-press-ups. And believe me, they are a lot worse than normal push-ups!" Kel grinned evilly, as everyone shivered, visibly. "Now then, all trainees from the age of thirteen to fifteen, please steep forwards." Seven out of twenty-three boys and girls, stepped up. Five boys, two girls. "Are you seven strong fighters?" They all nodded confidently. Kel smirked. We shall see if that's true, after we've played a little game that the Yamani warrior's play as a training exercise. Translated this game is called, Fighthard." the Shang Horse shouted over to her.

"Isn't that game... a bit harsh, for them to be playing, Kel?" Hakium said grinning.

"How else are they gunna learn? And your interrupting my lesson! For that my dear friend you have to join the trainees in their lesson! And also this is pay-back for not being able to join me at glaive practice this morning." Hakuin paled. "If you don't join this class right _now_, you will do three bells of Yamani press-ups!" at this he rushed other to where the other trainees were standing. "Hakuin, you will be joining the other seven." he did as was asked grumbling insanity's. "What was that Horsie?"

"Nothing!" he said hastily, Kel grinned before turning back to her charges.

"Anyway. Yes, Fighthard. This game is to pretty much, put you in a situation where your out-numbered. You _eight_ have to defend, whilst the other sixteen trainees, attack. The winning group, is to have all the other group on the ground. Try, not to break anything, or hurt anybody _to_ much! Right, five, four, three, two, one... Fighthard!"

They carried on with these sort of games and exercises, till Kel called it off for lunch. Everyone was practically dead on their feet, from the extra hard training. But it proved, that Kel was an outstanding teacher. She did a better job at teaching, than any of the other Shangs! And that was saying something.

Dal walked over to her. "Do you think you'll be up-to that duel, that we're going to do, tonight? Or do you want to have it tomorrow?" Kel wasn't that tired, and she could always rest up a bit before hand.

"I'm up for tonight, if you agree." Dal nodded, and smiled.

"Your going to be a _fine_ leader!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A longish chapter for you! So the next chapter's gunna have the duel between Dal and Kel. Thanxxxx for reading and don't forget to review! .)**

**plz r/r! xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ok, I know you all really wanna kill me, but its really hard typing wiva broken arm. That's why I haven't updated lately. I broke my arm a month ago, when I was horse riding, and I tried to jump over a fallen tree trunk, and in the process, fell of, which broke my right arm. The doctor said that it's not healing properly, and its on an angle, which it shouldn't be. So I'll probably have to under-go an operation ina few months. Yay. I can't type, or write, wiv my right hand, so this will be literally finger taping, for hours wiv my left hand only! Anywayzzz, don't dwell in my sadness, and just sit back relax, and enjoy it!**

**X**_**x**_**X**

* * *

><p>Two days before Kel and Dal's Duel...<p>

"Sir, if I could request something of you...?" Rinchalon the Tiger of Shang, sat in Lord Wyldon's study.

"And what would you like to request of me, Shang Tiger?" Wyldon himself asked, as Rin smiled slightly.

"By you're leave, Milord, but Shang has a very important going's on, in two days time. Every Shang should be there. I would hate to miss, as I'm sure you can imagine." The lord looked intrigued, with one eyebrow raised he answered.

"Yes... Yes, it should be hard of me to keep you here, at what sounds like an important meeting of Shang. How many days do you wish to be off for?"

"Five days if you please, My Lord. Starting from tomorrow." Wyldon nodded his head.

"As you wish. But... may I inquire as to the occasion?"

Rin had a distant look in his eyes, before he responded, "I'm afraid that I must respect the secrecy of Shang, Sir. Therefore I can't really give up what the meet is about."

Lord Wyldon nodded his head in understanding.

"If that is all, Shang Tiger, I would like to remind you that you have hand-to-hand combat with the Pages, in one bell's time."

Rin nodded, and stood up giving Wyldon a bow before saying, "Thank you again, Milord." and left the study, closing the door quietly. He would start packing to leave, in his hour of free time before it was time to teach the pages.

The day of the Duel...

Kel found that she was surprisingly hungry after having the training session with the Shang Trainees. She ate quickly, and just as she finished Leron came and sat on Kel's free side. It wasn't the way Kel wanted it to come out, it just did without her realising it. Kel gave Leron a seductive grin. They both heard all the boys, who had been watching with jealousy, choke on their food. Kel heard Kiy behind her sniggering, trying to hold in fits of laughter.

Kel was a pretty girl, and day by day she was growing more and more into her looks. Her hair had grown a bit longer, just past her shoulders, fore she decided that she wanted to grow her hair out a tad. High cheek bones made her look all the more stunning. All in all, Kel was growing into a stunning young woman. Not that Kel thought this.

Then Kel realised that she hadn't noticed Leron with the group of trainees, she was teaching. She asked him about it curiously.

"One of the full-fledged Shangs, made me n' m'mate make the guard rounds outside the clearing." Leron answered with a seductive grin of his own on his face, that made her insides melt with sudden fierce longing. Again she smiled,_ I seem to be doing a lot of that lately!_ Kel thought to herself. Leron looked like he was going to say something, but was cut off by, again, one of his friends calling him over for a `Spar`.

Rolling her eyes Kel thought, _Goddess, these boys don't have much imagination! 'Come n' spar with me'! Ohhh, please! That ones getting abit old now. I swear they've already used it twice! _Leron smiled and said goodbye, then got up and, went for his 'spar'. Kel bet anything, that he was trying to show off again, and he was probably hoping that she would watch him. Smirking, she herself got up and went to talk to Kiy instead, who looked like she needed a sanity pill. She was rolling round and round on the ground laughing her head off while everyone looked at her with a worried expression. Apparently it was only Kiy, who saw Kel and Leron's exchange.

Rolling her eyes again, she said, "It wasn't that funny." Kiy grabbed Kel's shirt, and pulled her down on the ground next to her.

"That was the most seductive grin I've ever seen on anyone's face! Did you see the boys' faces? It was bloody hilarious!" Kiy whispered.

Kel started saying a prayer to the gods in Yamani. Hakuim started laughing hearing what she was saying in Yamani, whilst everyone else looked at her with curiosity. Once she had finished she got up and started walking back to the tent she had woken up in mere hours before. Then she turned and said,

"Oh, and in case you wanted to know, Kiy, I was praying that the gods invented sanity pills sometime soon, because I'm not sure how much more we can all take!" Everyone laughed as Kiy mock glared at Kel and took her boot of, chucking it at Kel, intending that it hit her, whilst instead she caught it, and simply threw it back at Kiy, who mock glared even harder, causing everyone to laugh harder. And with a grin, Kel went inside the tent, to get some sleep before the duel.

_A World of Black, nothing for Her to See by. Suddenly Lightning Flashed, and Thunder Bashed, scaring Her from the inside to out. Then She saw It. A Reddy-Yellowy-Orange Light, far Above Her head. It drew Nearer and Nearer, became Bigger and Bigger, till the Light, suddenly Rushed at Her, Smacking It self against Her Body. She Lightened to the Same Reddy-Yellowy-Orange colour, which Illuminated Her, all the Way Through. She Felt Alive...On Fire..._

Kel woke with a start. She felt her sweat drenched face and body and the hair stuck to the back of her neck. Her breathing was a rhythmic pant. Remembering her dream, she gave a light shudder, before slipping out of the bed. Kel stood still, listening to all the people outside in the clearing. _Gods there loud! I swear they all weren't making that much noise when I fell asleep... _

Kiy walked into the tent looking excited.

"Oh good! Sleeping Beauty's woken up!" She said not really turning to look at Kel, as she walked over to the bed and dumped some things on it. "Right, we need t-" Kiy had just turned to face Kel, and was now staring at her, shock and... well _more_ shock, written over her face.

"What's the matter Kiy?" Kel asked abit baffled.

"What have you done to your _HAIR?_"Kiy asked, moving her mouth up and down like a goldfish. Poor Kel was getting very confused, fore she had done_ nothing_ to her hair!

"What's wrong with it?" Kel asked getting slightly worried, whilst looking around the tent, to see if she could find a mirror of some sort.

"It looks _AMAZING!_"Kel looked at Kiy even more confused than humanly possible.

"Is there a mirror somewhere were I can actually see it?" Kiy still staring at it said,

"Hold on a minute!" before running out of the tent. Kel could hear Kiy outside shouting over the noise to the Shang Wildcat, Horse, and Dragon, telling them to get into Kel's tent, without an explanation.

No more than thirty seconds later, Eda, followed by the other two rushed in.

"Kel! Are you all-" and just as Kiy had done, stopped mid-sentence. Kel just rolled her eyes, as Kiy came back, carrying a good sized mirror, holding it up for Kel to see. A look of surprise crossed Kels pretty features. Kel's hair was still the same colour as it normally was, except that it had shocking red, yellow and orange high-lights run through her now just-passed-shoulder-length-straight hair. It looked really good. _I wonder if this has something to do with the dream I had..._ Kel thought with an eyebrow raised.

"Well... that's... interesting! It actually looks quite nice, to be honest, eh?" Kiy nodded enthusiastically, with a big smile. The other three blinked at Kel.

"You did this?" Dal asked, still surprised. Kel looked at him.

"No. But... I had this dream when I was asleep," Kel told the four adults about the dream, as they listened without interruption. Then when she had finished, they all sat there in silence looking at Kel's hair, and thinking. It was Hakuim,who broke the noise barrier.

"Mmm, you are probably right about the dream being connected to your hair... I've just never heard any stories or rumours, about the Shang Flame _having _fire coloured high-lights! It looks good though! It adds to the mystery of the Flame." Kel smiled. Then the Wildcat spoke up.

"Right! With that sorted, you two can go." Eda said to the two men, who simply looked at her baffled. Eda sighed heavily. "There are lots more Shangs and Trainees than there were earlier, so go and keep them in order!" Kel's head tilted abit to one side.

"Why are there more people here now then?"she asked.

"'Cus its the day of the Duel and Ordeal of the Shang Flame, which only happens around once every two million years or so! Shangs and their Trainees are coming from all over the world for this! And you'll be the attention of it all!" Kiy said enthusiastically, while Kel answered simply back, with as much sarcasm as she could scrape up,

"Yay." Dal and Hakuim laughed and walked out to tend to the now overly-full clearing, while Eda and Kiy turned back to Kel.

"Right, what do you think, Eda? We'll do her make-up last, and lets start on the clothes?" Kiy asked deep in thought.

"Mmm, my thoughts exactly. Oh, and maybe we should do fire coloured eye-shadow, and something with her lips to bring out the natural flare to her eyes...The Shang Wildcat said with Kel's chin in her hand, moving her head so they saw the side of her face.

"Why do I even _have _to putmake-up on?" Kel whined. But the two adults didn't seem to hear her, and simply carried on jabbering to each other about what they should do with her make-up, hair and clothes.

"I think we've done it! You look amazing Kel!" Eda said with a smile on her face as she looked the teenager up and down. Kiy smiled as well, nodding in agreement.

"Well can I at least see myself now?" the deal was, that she wasn't allowed to look at herself till Kiy and Eda had completely finished with her. But now they both nodded, and led her over to a full standing mirror. Kel was thankful that they hadn't put a dress on her, but they simply laughed and said,

"After the Duel you're putting on a dress. Much to Kel's displeasure.

But now she was wearing black breaches, and a sort of dark-grey tight vest, which had thin straps going over both her shoulders and the neck-line was low-cut. On top of that, lay a violet, thin sort of tunic, which again was low-cut, but had criss-cross lace over her cleavage. The clothes brought out, and gave attention her curves, which Kel had whined to them about, not that they listened to her. Just above the criss-crossed laces, hung the _Keritina Ember _firing brightly. The violet loose three-quarter-sleved tunic defiantly brought out the flames from the stone. You could see Kel's Flame tattoos winding up her arm in its own intricate, but beautiful way. On her feet were high-calf black boots, which had silver buckles, as well as a slight high-heel (that Kiy insisted on her wearing). Her eyes were just as the Wildcat said they should be, darkened with mascara and eye-liner,whilst fiery-colours fluttered across her eyelids which again, as Eda had said, would bring the fiery colours in her eyes out even more. Her lips were a natural gloss, to 'bring out the flare', and her hair was even straighter than before, if that was even possible, which brought out the high-lights.'The straighter it is, the longer it looks!' was Kiy's phrase.

Kel had to admit that they had made a good job out of it. But she wasn't allowed to admire her reflection for long for Kiy started to practically drag her outside.

"Wait!" Kel cried out suddenly, as Kiy turned back to her, and let go of Kel's arm. Kel then went over to where her weapons were lying on the ground, picked up two knives and tucked them in both her boots. Picked up six knives, and cleverly placed and secured three of them on each of her arms in a way which the untrained eye wouldn't notice them. Then selected two throwing stars, which the Yamanis were very fond of, and attached them with bracelets on the inside of her wrists. Finally finished with that, Kel took both of her swords,(one was a present from Kiy) and strapped them to both sides. And just as an extra thought, slipped an extra dagger and a_ shukusen _on as well. Once she had finished, Kel looked up smirking. Kiy and Eda rolled their eyes at her, both muttering something about being a show-off. Kel's smirk widened as she put a slight swagger into her hips when she walked past them, into the clearing, with her head held confidently high.

"What sort of duel do we have to do?" Kel asked Dal quietly. Her voice more confident than she felt.

"This duel, is no normal duel. We have the whole clearing to fight in, instead of a small enclosed space. But we'll be fighting Free-Style. So we could start of with swords, and if one of us disarms the other, and the one who disarms isn't quick enough to bring their sword into the Kill Position for some reason, then we could some how switch to hand-to-hand, or knife fighting, or something like that." Kel nodded in understanding, nerves welling up inside her, whilst on the outside, she was perfectly calm.

Kel had managed to slip out of the tent, mainly un-noticed, apart from a few heads turning her way, in admiration, and giving her a slight nod and smile of acceptance and respect. In return, she gave them a nod and smile of thanks and gratitude, for accepting her so quickly.

But by the time she had found Dal, most of the clearing had noticed her, and were murmuring, whispering and talking amongst themselves.

"Kel? Are you ready?" the Wildcat asked, with a reassuring smile on her face. Kel looked up at the woman with a sigh.

"I suppose I'll have to be." Then the Shang Dragon, guided her through the mass of people, who by now had all made a path for them leading to the big rock in the centre, where it had all started, all those millions of years before. As the two of them walked past, the other shangs and trainees bowed their heads respectfully. Kel's eyes tried to make eye contact with everyone in the front row of people, feeling that it was the right thing to do. To treat everyone as an equal. Then her eyes came to contact with a pair of dazzling blue ones, which raked her body up and down, letting them linger on her chest and other curves. Pure lust sparkling clearly, deep in Leron's gaze. A light rosey colour flattered her cheekbones as she tore her eyes away from his. Leron wasn't the only one admiring the view though, but Kel pretended not to notice. Both her hands was on her sword's hilts, mainly for her own comfort. The Flame Tattoos were feeling itchy, and Kel had to resist the urge to scratch her arms.

"Now you both know the rules, are there any questions?" the Wildcat asked, since she was in away the Judge. The Flame and Dragon shook their heads. "Good. Now, I want a nice clean fight, no blood drawn, and the other must except, that they lost the duel, graciously. This is a Free-Duel, and therefore can change the weapon, or no weapon, if they wish, during the fight." Again both of them nodded. Then Dal stepped up.

"Choose the weapon you wish to start the fight with." he said to Kel, who didn't even hesitate as she answered with what was turning out to be her favourite weapon, next to the glaive, of course.

"Swords." her voice rang out confidently, not betraying her nerves. He nodded once, before turning to the other shangs.

"This fight will determine, whether or not she should become the full Shang Flame, in other words, all type of warriors' leader. If she looses, she will try again in a year, to see if the result is any different. But those of you who have not seen her fight, which is in fact most of you, will be nicely surprised. Do not underestimate her. If in fact, she does win this fight, she will undergo her Ordeal tomorrow night." the Dragon then turned around to Eda.

"Good now that's said and done, please would all of you apart from the fighters, move back to the edges of the clearing. We don't want anyone getting in the way, or getting hurt, since that they will have the whole clearing to fight in." Everyone shuffled to the edges of the clearing as asked.

"Draw your weapons." the two did so simultaneously, the sound of the blades ringing as they did. "Now, Dragon, make your Signature Sign." the Signature Sign, was a move that all shangs used before they fight, and the winner at the end of the fight did it again, to show their victory. The Dragon's, was to twirl the sword around really fast, in his hand, then turn it around his body twice with speed, before twirling it around his arm till it reached his wrist, where he caught it with his hand again, and thrashed it, point first, into the ground. Eda nodded her head in approval. "Good. Now, Flame, you do yours."

Kel's was to turn her sword in a fast figure of eight twice, then to kick the blade up into the sky high with her knee, twirling with speed as it came soaring down, but before it was half way to the ground, Kel caught it, before twisting it round so the flat of the blade was perfectly balanced on her middle finger, twisted it around once more, before she too, thrashed it into the ground, so it was crossed with the Dragon's blade.

Kel could tell that Dal and Eda was impressed, but pretended not to notice.

"Very good. Now bow, pull your swords out of the ground, and cross blades." They bowed to each other and tugged their swords out again both did it at the same time. Kel wanted to add a bit of heat to the fire. So she grinned cheekily and ran her sword against his, as if to, in a way sharpen the edge of hers. Whilst at the same time daring him to make the first move. Dal raised his eyebrow at her, before giving a cheeky grin of his own, and running his blade against hers as well. The Wildcat rolled her eyes, whilst the other shangs chuckled, before it became quiet again.

"Are you both ready?" again the both of the nodded. "Good luck, and remember the rules." then she walked a ways off, and turned back to them shouting, "Begin."

The teenager and adult started to circle each other. _Oh gods! Is this really happening? I can't do it! Why the hell, did I agree to this? Well I always knew that there was insanity in my family, but this just proves it! Goddess help me! Come on Kel! You can do this. Breathe in, and out. In...and out. There we go. Now for all the gods, CONSINTRATE! _Kel suddenly had a burst of renewed confidence, and a new determination over took her. Her movements became graceful and easy. Her sword apart of her arm, everything else around her became a blur, the only focused thing in her vision, was Dal and his sword.

She watched his tunic, trying to see if any of his muscles or clothing were making the slightest movement which would betray any advantage of surprise. Then he suddenly lunged forwards at her for the first time.

Their blades met with a clash. Swiftly Kel took her sword away from his and made as if to cut into his side. Dal blocked, then assaulted some attacks of his own, Kel blocking each with ease and precision, always holding back, so she could surprise him when the time was ripe. She danced out of the way of a Butterfly-sweep, then turned around to deliver the powerful Crescent Moon drill. They continued with this sort of play for awhile. Kel could see that the Dragon was steadily tiring, and Kel pretended that she was as well. Soon Kel got sick of staying in the same place while fighting, and decided to have abit of fun. Their swords locked, so they were hilt-to-hilt, and body-to-body. Dal trying to bare his strength down on her. Kel held, then giving a little smirk, she kneed him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground, where he rolled and landed in a cat like position. While he was on the ground, Kel leapt up onto the rock, and held her arms out so she could gain balance, as she rocked dangerously from side to side. Dal stood up, and putting a smirk of his own on, he swept his sword to the side, that would've chopped her legs in half had she not jumped up. Kel then did an impressive back flip off of the rock, to the side that Dal wasn't on. And placed her back to the rock, try to guess which side he would come out from. Little did she know, Dal was doing exactly the same thing on the other side. After a second, they both chose to come out on the same side and their swords met with another mighty clash, yet again. They both traded a few blows, before Kel swiftly cartwheeled out of the way of a blow that would've knocked her out, and turned on heel, and took off, across the clearing to where the tents were. Thinking she could hide among the tents, then jump out at him. Dal swore deeply, catching on to the plan forming in her head, he to took off after her.

He just managed to catch up from behind her. Then she whipped round with both swords, one in each hand, and met his sword, then attacked him, whilst in a way running backwards. Then she broke away and ran the other way. Dal quickly tried to pull out his other sword, but, before he had even registered what was happening, both of his swords were wrenched out of his hands. They distantly heard a gasp from the watching crowd, but the two competitors paid no attention to them.

The Dragon just managed to dance out of the way of Kel's on-coming attacks. Quickly he grabbed the knife in his boot, just managing to block Kel's swords. Now it was his turn to run, and Kel swore loudly at the sight of his retreating back. Then she put one of her swords away whilst sending the other soaring through the air, and it would've met its target had it not dogged out of the way. Instead it pinned itself in the trunk of a tree.

Kel then ran after him quickly. They again circled each other before a fast and furious hand-to-hand combat session started. Suddenly Kel saw her chance, and took one of the knives from her left arm, and flipped out her _shukusen_. Then she pretended to stumble to the right slightly, and while she blocked the blow with her knife, that would have let Dal win, had her stumble been real, and brought her free hand which held the deadly Yamani, fan to the base of the Dragon's neck. The world went still with shock, as Kel brought out the sword which she hadn't thrown, from it's sheath. And in a state of shock, re-did her Signature Sign.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go! A nice long chapter for you all! After reading **_**Fallen**_** by confusedknight, I feel that my story is put to shame by the brilliance of such a skilled writer! Lol! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and I also hope that the duel wasn't to long. But it took me ages to write this cus of my arm.**

**Please r/r! I'd love to know what you all think! xxx **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Aww thanx for tha reviews!**

**Alyss Mainwaring: unfortunately, I am right handed, which isn't very helpful when I'm typing/writing. Yea, sorry for the mistakes, but I can't really be bothered to go back and correct them at the moment. Yep, **_**Fallen's**_** writer def. Puts us all to shame! I think we all need to figure out her secret! Lol! ****Awww, I've missed your reviews, and I'm glad that I'm back to! ,)**

**Jolly Lass: I laugh evilly! Your gunna have to wait and find out what happens to Kel, but I'm proud that she won the Duel to! ;P **

**chained2love: I'm glad you enjoyed it! It took me ages to try and figure out an epic duel that people would remember, and not get bored by! Oh, and Kel is still 12yrs, and its been roughly a month since she left the palace. :J**

**kill4blood: I'm happy you liked that little move! Again, it took ages to think and lay it all out, but reading over it, I think I didn't do a terrible job all in all, if I do say so myself! Haha =B **

**Thanks to those that reviewed, and to those people who didn't, I would appreciate it if anyone had time to submit their own ones! XxX **

* * *

><p>Everyone was still in a shock. No one had moved for exactly one minute and twenty-three seconds, in Kel's counting. Dal was simply standing there, starring deep into Kel's fiery eyes, as if he were looking for something. Then unexpectedly he pulled Kel into a massive bear-hug. A grin plastered onto his face.<p>

"Well done Kel! You'll be a great leader!" He whispered into her ear. Kel smiled back at him.

"Thanks!" Suddenly there were people cheering, screaming and whistling, at the top of there voices. Then, what felt like a hurricane, barrelled into poor Kel's back, knocking the wind from her lungs. Kiy and Hakuim squeezed the breath from her body, not intentionally, of course, but then Kel was seriously beginning to wander about this when two little black dots appeared in her line of vision. Rin, the Shang Tiger, walked up to them smiling.

"Get off the poor girl! Your squeezing her to death!" a weight was suddenly lifted from her body, as the two shangs let go of her, muttering apologies. Kel smiled at the Tiger in thanks, before hugging him. She didn't get to see him before the duel. "Gods you've grown!" even though they had seen each other about two weeks before, it was true. Kel had grown, and in more ways than one.

"Come one, Kel! Just put the dress on!" Kiy and Eda, were back in Kel's tent, arguing with, said girl about wearing a dress or not.

The dress was all in all, stunning. It had no sleeves, and it was a V neckline. It was black, but had orange, yellow and red sequins sewn into flame patterns, which ran all over the dress in a pretty intricate way. But that wasn't why Kel disliked it! Kel disliked it because it was too low-cut for her liking.

"Its way too low-cut! I'd look like a bloody _slut_!" Kel fought. The two adults groaned.

"No, you wouldn't. Just please put it on!" Eda pleaded with her. Kel muttered something about a 'whore' and 'bitch' under her breath.

"Please, Kel. Just this once." Kiy probed. Kel made an exasperated noise, before shouting,

"FINE!... but only if I can where all the weapons of my choice." Kiy rolled her eyes, but nodded.

Ten minutes later Kel was in the dress, with a red sash around her waist, which slanted slightly to the left. This time, only one sword was strapped to the right of her sash, while she slipped in two knives and a _shukusen_ on her left side. Her feet still had on the black boots, which still had both her daggers in. Kel's wrists still had the bracelets that hid the throwing-stars attached to them.

But her arms were stripped from the knives that used to lie there. She felt bare without them, but at least she still had her other weapons.

When the three of them finally emerged from the tent, it was completely dark out. A huge fire had been made up in the middle of the clearing, in which everyone now sat around. When they went over to the fire, as soon as the other shangs noticed them, they all started cheering, clapping and whistling again. Kel shook her head, and laughed prettily.

The Shang Horse called to her, waving her over. Walking towards him, she saw he wasn't alone. Next to him sat a young man, who looked like he could've been anything from sixteen to nineteen. Light blond hair, tanned skin, and green eyes that sparkled mischievously in the firelight. A now white scar ran from the top of his cheekbone to his jaw. Muscles framed his arms nicely through his loose spring-green shirt.

Suddenly Kel was very conscious of how tight the dress was around her body and curves, and how it was very revealing. _What is wrong with me lately? First with Leron, and now with a stranger that I've never even met? Hormones. I hate bloody hormones. But he is really good-looking... No, I still hate hormones._

"Your looking nice, Kel!" Hakuim smiled at her. Kel rolled her eyes.

"Mmmm, after about ten minutes of shouting at Eda and Kiy about not wanting to wear this dress 'cus I'd look like a slut, I gave in." the Horse shook his own head grinning.

"You look fine! But it sounds just like something you'd do. Kel, I'd like you to meet my friend Jeggrin, the Shang Snow Leopard . Otherwise known as Jeg, or Jeggi. Jegs, meet Kel, the Shang Flame." The two clasped forearms a smile on both of their faces.

"I'm honoured to meet the beautiful but deadly Shang Flame in the flesh, after hearing about you and having the chance to see you in action against the Dragon. I'm awed that you managed to beat the Dragon! None have done so for the last couple of years, and its good for him to be knocked down a peg two!" He laughed, flashing her a white grin that would make any court lady swoon. Kel matched it with one of her own, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"I've heard many a story about you too! What was it? Taking out a band of thirty or so bandits with the Shang Wolf, single-handedly?" Kel asked, trying to rake through her brain on the story Kiy had told her a week or so ago. Now it was his turn to blush.

"It was nothing, Flame..." he mumbled. Kel shook her head grinning, happy that she had been the one to make him blush.

"Kel. Just Kel." the teenage girl insisted. The Horse was standing back watching this with amusement, at the obvious flirting going on between them. He gave a snigger at them. Kel and Jag turned their heads towards him, springing out of their own little world. Kel caught on to why Hakuim was sniggering.

"Got something caught in your throat, Hakuim?" she asked dangerously. The shang shook his head.

"No, just a little cough!" he said with a grin on his face, still chocking to keep down fits of laughter that threatened to erupt any second.

"Well get it fixed." Kel said, a smile to sweet on her face, while her voice remained icy. The Horse immediately turned a straight face. The conversation continued for a couple minutes longer before Kel excused herself, and decided to talk to shangs she hadn't yet met. Thinking that it was good for a leader to get to know everyone, and to build a bond of trust between them all. To treat everyone equally.

Dal observed Kel, as she walked around talking to people. He knew that she would do well in the future. Be a credit to Shang, and all other warriors. He smiled, glad to know that this Shang flame hopefully wouldn't mess up, like the many before her had. His thoughts went back to his uncle. The famous Shang Dragon before him, Liam Ironarm. He would be proud...

Kel spotted Rin in the mess, and went to sit by him.

"So how is teaching the Pages then?" she asked, a slight smile playing across her lips.

"Hard work! Some of them are still stuck on the basics, which is annoying considering I've been there for about a month!" Kel laughed.

"Do you know Neal?" she asked him hopefully.

"Yep! He asked after you, you know! Mmm, and so did Lord Roual and the Lioness." Kel looked at him quizzically. "No, I didn't tell anyone your rank!" Kel was glad of this, because then she could surprise when she went back.

After talking to him a bit more, she got up and went to sit by the fire, in a place where she could sit back by herself, for a couple minutes of quiet. Putting her hands in the flames, she listened to the chatter going on around her.

Kiy and Dal found her, and sat on either side of the girl.

"How are things going between the both of you, then?" Kel asked.

"Very well!" Kiy replied for them, even though Dal was smiling brightly. Kel smiled at the happy couple. "And I also saw that my Brother-dear, introduced you to the Shang Snow Leopard! Very good-looking, isn't he?" the older woman asked slyly. Kel mumbled something about not knowing what she was talking about, as a blush once again, crept up her neck.

"Your blushing!" Dal said playfully elbowing her in the ribs. "You know, Jeg is only fifteen..." Kel glared at him, but secretly happy at the knowledge of his age.

"So young? Why is he a shang then? I thought trainees became shangs at sixteen, seventeen years." the Dragon shrugged.

"He was very advanced for his age, and took his Ordeal about eight months ago when he just turned fifteen." Kel nodded. Looking up, she saw that, some people were going back into their tents, whilst others laid down by the fire with blankets, since the night was quiet warm.

She got up to get her own blanket, as she too decided to sleep under the stars, while Kiy and Dal moved into their tent.

Kel wrapped the sheet around her shoulders, and lay down, with her knees up and her back flat against the ground. A shadow fell across her, and looking up, she saw that it was Jeg. He grinned at her before clonking down next to her. Kel clutched one of her knives just in case someone crept up on her while she was asleep. She was taking no chances.

Kel knew she should open her eyes and get up, but she didn't want to. She was pressed up against something warm, hard and..._ muscular_? Kel frowned in confusion. Opening her eyes she found her head in the nape of someone's neck, with that someone's arms wrapped protectively around her.

Slightly shocked, she looked up, and her fiery eyes, came to contact with green ones, which were fuzzed with sleep. Then before she could utter a sound, his lips were on hers. Fire sparked wherever he touched her, his lips moulded against hers... it felt so right... Kel couldn't think, nor would she have really wanted to. But, then her mind unwillingly thought of Leron. She frowned in her mind. _Leron never made any move, what so ever, so why shouldn't I love the one I want to? _Kel then returned the kiss, deepening it, with more willing and force.

They came up for air, each staring deep into the others eyes. Jeg smiled sweetly at her, running his fingers along her cheekbone and down her neck, making Kel shiver, pleasantly. Jegs noticed Kel shiver, and smirked at her. Then, he moved his hand down to her collarbone, noting Kel's quickened breath, and the way her chest was rising and falling in rapid speed, he came to the conclusion that he was practically torturing her, simply with his touch. If he kept doing this... His smirk widened.

Then Kel couldn't take it any more, and pretty much flung herself on him, kissing, sucking and biting his neck. Pleased that his plan had worked, Jag lay there, moaning his pleasure.

Then all to soon for the Snow Leopard, she stopped, stood up, and walked to her tent. A slight swagger in her hips. Then before she entered her tent, she gave him a seductive smile over her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry its such a short chapter, and really sorry that its mushy! This bit was a little time filler before she takes her Ordeal, which will be in the next chapter.**

**Once again, please r/r! xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm loving the reviews! But me being the greedy person that I am, I want more! Haha **

**:) **

**I was actually going to place Jeg as 17yrs old, but then that would look bad considering that Kel is only 12 ½!:) **

**Oh, there are sexual references, and language, which is heavy and light, in this fic. I apologise for not writing it in sooner. And _please_, take the T rating into account before reading it. T=13+.**

**Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

><p>"Punch, block, kick and swing. Punch, block kick and swing. Punch, block, kick and swing. Punch, block, FREEZE!" Kel was training a group of trainees, trying to keep her mind of the fast approaching Ordeal, that was being held that very night.<p>

The idea of this exercise was to get into a fast simple rhythm of defence, but to stop at lightning speed when ordered to. Then to start another different simple defence dance when Kel said to 'unfreeze', before she yelled out to freeze again. If anyone was caught even slightly moving when they were 'frozen', they were called out of it, and told to practise on the different types of kicks or something. Kel called the game 'Heel to Time'.

"Unfreeze! Chop, slice, turn and roll. Chop, slice, turn and roll..." Roll, was where they had to roll on the ground, and jump back up to start the whole exercise again. "Rena! You have to turn quicker than that! Your out of rhythm. Just make your turns quicker. If a sword was aimed at your shoulder, you'd have to turn out the way. But, you'd get nicked by it 'cus your to slow. Yeah, there you go, you got it!" Kel carried on like this, correcting, giving advice, and shouting out orders.

The Flame's mind was concentrating on the trainees only, so she was quite shocked to find that the other shangs were standing around watching her teach the shangs-to-be.

"Kick, sidestep- STOP!" she yelled out. "Right, partner-off, we're gunna have free-Style duels. Jack and Sena, I don't want you two to be partners like you were last time. You two could seriously end up hurting yourselves, since your always trying to tare each others eyes out 24:7." the shangs laughed at this. Kel noticed Leron trying to catch her eye, but ignored him. _I've __got __Jeg._Even thinking of the Snow Leopard, made her swoon. His powerful kisses, his touch, how good-looking he was... _Stop__ it __Kel! __Your __meant __to __be __watching __the __trainees! _It was very hard for the teenager to stop thinking of him, once she'd already started.

After twenty minutes Kel called a stop, since her pupils were practically dead on their feet.

_I __need __to__ get __out. __Clear __my__ head __a __bit..._ she walked over to where Peachblossom was grazing with the other horses. Speaking softly to the big warhorse, as she tacked him up. Kiy noticed this, and walked over to the girl. A worried expression etched into her face.

"Are you alright, Kel? You seem a bit... off." Kiy's eyes searching Kel's face all the while. Kel faked a smile.

"I'm fine! I just wanted to give Peachblossom a ride. He hasn't been ridden for two days, I owe it to him." Kiy still didn't look convinced.

"I'll come with you, keep you company." the older shang said, in hope of being able to get something out of her on the ride.

"No, its fine. You stay here and keep Dal company. I'd... I just want to clear my head a bit. I want to spend the last few hours before the Ordeal... with Peachblossom. Like I said, I owe him much." with that, Kel swung herself into the saddle, and giving Kiy -what she hoped- was a reassuring smile, before kicking her horse gently into a canter.

Jeg walked to where Kiy was standing, with his beautiful black stallion in toe. The female shang mentioned, was looking at the spot that the Flame had just vanished into the trees, some seconds before.

"I'll go after her, make sure she stays out of trouble." The Snow Leopard said mounting up. Suddenly there was a tight iron grip on his leg, and looking down, he found himself starring into the Scorpion's hard eyes.

"Don't you dare hurt her. I saw you two flirting last night! Hurt her, and I'll make sure that you'll not live to see tomorrow!" Kiy hissed, venom dripping off her words. Jeg knew that Kiy meant mentally, as well as physically. He nodded his head once, seriously.

"I'll never hurt Kel." Then he too, kicked his horse into a canter.

* * *

><p>Kel tried to push all thoughts from her mind, as she now galloped, along the top of a high hill. Enjoying the feel of wind whipping her hair all other the place, and hearing Peachblossom's hoof beats, drumming against the grassy ground<strong>.<strong> Looking out, she got a good view of the tops of the trees, belonging to the forest that surrounded the big hill. Again she concentrated on the drumming of hooves, till she heard two sets of four hooves beat the ground. Kel frowned in confusion, and looked down on Peachblossom's legs, to see if he'd grown four more of them. No, he seemed to be fine. She looked back up, and turned her head to her left. There he was grinning handsomely back at her. Kel gave a frustrated sigh, before pulling lightly on Peachblossom's reins, slowing him down to a canter, then to a trot, and finally, a walk.

"What Jegs?" Kel said, trying to squash the butterflys in her stomach that fluttered at the mere sight of him.

"Just come to keep you company." he said with a mysterious smile. Somehow, Kel thought that those weren't his only motives. Kel rolled her eyes at him. "Come with me." the Snow Leopard said quietly, veering off to the left. She followed out of curiosity.

He led her down a small path, which by the looks of it was hardly used. Five minutes later, they came across a beautiful river, which ran though a small clearing. Here he dismounted, so Kel followed, letting their horses graze around freely. The Snow Leopard took off his weapons, and laid them down under a weeping-willow, motioning that Kel did the same. After this, he led her by the hand to the water bank. Then Jeg turned back to her and before Kel even realised what was happening, he had picked her up, and chucked her into the bone-chilling water.

Kel swam up, and broke the water's surface, spluttering and coughing. She saw Jeg laughing on the bank. Smirking playfully, she said,

"I don't see why your laughing laddy-buck!" and splashed him with water. His laughter turned into a shriek, as it drenched his dry tanned skin and clothing. "What's the matter, Snow Leopard? Did I ruffle your fur?" Kel teased him, a mocking smile covering her face, as she climbed up the small slope that connected water to land. The teenager suddenly realised that her loose shirt was see-through, and that it clung to her body. Smirking again, she walked towards Jeg, swaying her hips slightly. His eyes were running up and down her body, appreciatively. Grabbing the front of his shirt, Kel pulled him so they were only a hand-span apart. Just as Jegs was leaning in, Kel pushed him back, into the river, making him yelp with surprise.

Kel laughed. Then shut up, realising that Jegs hadn't broken the surface yet. She looked at the point he fell in, willing for the water to bubble, or ripple, something to know that he was alright. Nothing. Kel was getting prepared to dive in when something wet grabbed her ankle, and pulled her forwards into the river, making Kel screech in surprise, as she slapped the water. Then strong arms wrapped around her body, lifting the girl through the water, to open air again.

"I can swim you know!" Kel protested with a smile on her face, as the owner of the strong arms laughed freely.

* * *

><p>"Where are they? The sun is starting to set, and they're not even back yet!" Kiy said pacing around with worry, clucking like a mother hen.<p>

"Don't worry! They know to be back before dark, so stop fussing woman!" Dal said rolling his eyes.

"What if they get attacked by flying donkeys? Ha!" Kiy said gleefuly. "Didn't think of that did you?" The Dragon raised an eyebrow at her strangely.

Eda Bell looked at her worriedly. "I think the suns got to her a bit too much today! Maybe you ought to go lie down..." said the older shang with worry in her voice.

"No, I'm fine thank you!" The Scorpion snapped back.

Right then, they heard the sound of laughter floating around the clearing. All shangs looked up and in seeing Kel and Jeg, smiled and turned back to what they were doing. Apart from Kiy who marched up to them.

"Right! Where have you two been for the last three and a half hours?" The Scorpion demanded, taking in their damp clothing, and wet hair, as they dismounted from their horses.

"Had a little dip now did we?" asked Eda from beside Kiy. Trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Ummm..."

"Errr..."

"We..."

"Umm..."

"Were pushed into a river by flying donkeys?" Kel's voice more a question than a statement. But then she amended herself. Ignoring the strange looks she was receiving from The Shang Horse, Wildcat, Scorpion, Dragon, Tiger and Snow Leopard. "Yes! We were... umm...attacked? Yes, attacked by a swarm of... flying donkeys! Vicious creatures you know! Right, Jegs?" She elbowed his rib-cage.

"Err.. yeah! Absolutely terrifying! Wouldn't like to cross one of em' on a black night! Blood coloured eyes and purple horns..." Now Jeggrin was getting the strange looks.

"Too far Jegs, too far." Kel muttered to him a little bit louder than intended.

"Ha! Told you they'd get attacked by flying donkeys!" Kiy said triumphantly. The other shangs rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>"Keladry of Mindelan, you are about to go through your Shang Ordeal." Dal said to the crowed at large, even though his speech was directed at the teenage girl. Kel listened, as she watched someone come forth from the crowed of watching shangs. The middle-age woman took out a small bag of special dried herbs, and chucked it onto the fire. Then all of a sudden the flames turned from their usual yellowish-red, to a strange sapphire colour.<p>

This bluey fire, was the thing that judged the person who was taking the Ordeal, and sort if they were worthy to be under the name of Shang, or better off to be in the Black God's Realm.

"You are not allowed to utter a sound once you get in the Fire, not even a screech of pain. If you manage this, the Fire will then judge your heart and soul, then make a decision for the Gods. You will die an instant, painless death if you fail." The Dragon finished up. Kel took a steady breath to calm her nerves, then stepped up to Kiy, who had worry written across her face. She hugged the girl, who was practically as tall as her. Kiy regarded Kel as a sister, and loved her dearly. Praying to the gods that this wouldn't be the last time she hugged the teenager, the Scorpion unwillingly let go.

Kel turned, and nodded a silent thanks to the Wildcat, Horse and Dragon. Words to thick to express her gratitude to them all.

A new confidence took over her, as her stare on the Fire, turned into a glare. _I __can __do__ this. __I've __come __this __far, __I__ can't __back __down __now.__ This __isn't __a __game, __its __real-life. __And __If __I __have __to __jump __off __the __edge __of __a __cliff __to __pass __this, __I __will._ Gazing beyond the Fire, Kel's eyes came into contact with the soft green ones of the Snow Leopard. _Besides, __there's __more __to __live __for __in __life __than __just __a __Shang __Title._

Unconsciously, Kel started to walk forwards to the waiting flames. Glaring the flames down, without a trace of fear in her eyes, which astonished the witnessing shangs. A complete, beautiful look of confidence and power set on her features.

Just that clip there, would have been painted as a portrait for years to come.

The whole clearing was silent, except for the swish of the Blue Fire's flames.

As Kel got nearer, the flames themselves flickered and shivered. Then all of a sudden, Kel heard whispers. _**Shang **__**Flame, **__**Flame, **__**Keladry, **__**Protector **__**of **__**Fire, **__**Goddess**__** of **__**Flames...**_ All the whispers were meshed up together, confusing Kel, till she realised that it was the Fire talking. The separate flames, saying different things. She smiled slightly, before stepping into the calling Fire.

Black pain engulfed Kel. She bit her lip to help take her mind of the painful experience. Seconds later, she gave into the pain, and let it wash over her. She shut her fire coloured eyes, and welcomed it. Even smiled at it. Letting it run through her veins, letting it find the Flaws, and letting it judge the Good in her.

As quick as it started, the pain disappeared. Opening her eyes, she came face-to-face with the Great Mother Goddess.

"Very pretty." Said the Great Mother, smiling, as she brushed a tendril of Kel's newly highlighted hair out of the way. "I thought the fire colours would look good on you, Our Daughter." Kel blinked

_Our__ Daughter? _She questioned in her mind.

"Yes. Our, as in all the Gods' Daughter. You have a bit of all the gods in you, Child. Although, I think you got more of my looks than you did from any other god." the Goddess answered Kel's unspoken question with a smile still on her beautiful goddessly face. "And maybe the way you fight as well. The graceful way you manage it, is exactly as I would." The Great Mother stepped back some paces, before drawing her own beautiful sword from her hip.

Its hilt was a beautiful blue silver, and set in the silver was a circle of beautiful green jade. Whilst on top of the hilt was a pure crystal ball. The blade itself was a shinning silver steel. It had flame engravings winding from its tip, almost to the hilt. Kel admired the beauty of the sword in awe. The Great Mother studied the girls face, before drawing another sword, this one plain, but still perfect. The Goddess threw the sword to Kel, which she, despite being shocked, caught gracefully.

Kel weighed the sword in her hand. It had a good balance.

Then without warning, the Great Goddess attacked with speed and precision. Kel blocked unconsciously, just as much precise, if not more, and just as quick in speed as the Goddess herself.

A fast, upbeat sword dance followed. Each never a step out of place, a sword always there to meet the other. The Blue Fire's flames encircled them, giving each of them, a sort of strength. A sort of soft, rhythmic music was playing in the back of their minds, that both kept time to. In a Dance of Swords.

Kel saw a risky, tiny, opening in one of the Goddess's sweeps. Without hesitation, Kel pounced on the opportunity, like a cat would pounce on its pray. Sliding her blade in coyly, and wrenching her opponent's sword smoothly out of her hand.

A similar feeling, as to the one she received when she'd just bested the Dragon, set in. Thick and fast. The Goddess's face held a bright smile.

"I knew you'd do it." Walking towards Kel, the Great Mother Goddess, held the hilt of her sword out to the young Flame. "A gift from the Gods, Our Daughter." Kel stared at her dumbly.

_I-I__ couldn't! __Its __yours!_ The Goddess shook her head.

"No. Its not any more. You just proved to me that if this sword was to go to anyone, it should be you. You beat me in a fair sword fight. That's proof enough for me." The Goddess gently put it into her hands before she could say anything else. Leaning forward, the Great Mother placed a kiss on her forehead. "Luck be with you, Our Child."

Then the Great Mother faded away into mist.

Kel tiredly stumbled out of the Blue flames and passed out into a dead feint, just as Jegs leapt forward to catch her in his arms. Ignoring the annoyed looks he was getting from the boys.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that, and if I don't get around to updating before Xmas, have a lot of fun and joy on that special day!**

**Please R/R for my Xmas present from my lovely readers!**

**Happy Xmas!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello! I really have no time at all now to update often, but I read the reviews you guys sent me, and I couldn't really say no now could I? :) Lucky for you!**

**I just really want to say a really quick thing-**

**I know grammar and spelling is quite bad in this fic, and people want me to get a beta, but I barely have enough time as it is to post another chapter up. I really can't afford to waste time communicating to a beta, and so on. So please try and live with these mistakes for now.**

**Thanks to-**

**Natalucien: Yes, I know she's only 12, but this way, she's going to go out in the world to build the name 'Shang Flame' up. The reason the people at the palace didn't notice her skill, was because the gods made a sort of invisible barrier inside of her, to stop her full capability shining through, if that makes any sense... but yes, all will be explained eventually. I know I need a beta, but really, I don't have any time. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Ann: I'll try to keep it up, no promises though! Hehe ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like it! ;D**

**Miakoda of Pirates Swoop: I'm really glad you like my story, and I've missed your reviews! Hehe ;D I'm afraid I can't tell you what's going to happen next, cus that would ruin the surprise of it! Hahaaaaaa .) You'll have to wait and see! Please keep reading and reviewing! **

**wormofbooks: I'm really happy you liked that chapter! See, I'm updating soon, just for you! Hehe .) keep reading/reviewing!**

**ladygoddess8: I'm really glad you liked that chapter! I wasn't really sure if I set it all out right, but you've just said otherwise -along with some other people- so I'm happy now! You'll have to wait and see what happens I'm afraid! Carry on reading/reviewing! **

**Alyss Mainwaring: Ha! See I updated! Just for you! Hehe .) When I finish this story, you are defiantly going in my Special Thanks To list, because you've always put up a review for every chapter WHITOUT FAIL! I love you, and your reviews! Keep it upppppp! Lol! .)**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"You think... alright... after ….."<p>

"She's got the... its..."

"What...doesn't make it?"

"Shhh... fine. It will... be fine."

"Singing... the Ordeal..."

"Amazing... dead yet."

"Goddess...sword...to her."

"It was like... we'd ever seen...called... a dance...swords."

"Made... history..."

That's all the tossing and turning girl could hear. Half said sentences, which only half of which made sense. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she felt like she had to.

Fluttering her eyes open, she just made out the fuzzy pattern of the tents ceiling.

"Kel!" Kel heard Kiy's voice floating through her head. It was then that she felt a burst of pain rise from her right shoulder. Kel couldn't help it, she cried out loudly, and started scrabbling wildly at her shoulder, trying to make the pain disappear.

The girl felt a soothing pair of arms around her, and tried to concentrate on Kiy's soft voice.

"Look at me Kel.. Kel, look at me. Its alright, good girl. Deep breaths... That's it, in to five out to five. Shh... S'alright.. everything's fine."

Kel's mind being confused, she started to speak fast Yamani, jumbled up with Common. Eda gave Kel a glass of water which sloped around in Kel's shaky grip. So helped her drink it. Soothing her whilst doing so.

The water knocked some sense back into her, and the pain dimmed slightly. Looking around, she saw Jegs, Rin, Dal, Kiy, Eda, Hakuin and a couple of other Shangs, she recognised as the Griffin, Phoenix and Unicorn- who she had all three of them recently met, but got on well with them.

"W-what happened?" The Flame asked, voice as shaky as body. The shangs exchanged looks.

"You don't remember what happened?" Lec the Unicorn asked. Kel thought about it.

"I sort of remember..." Kel then twisted around to see if she could see the design imprinted in ink, on her right shoulder. It was an Inflamed Spiral, coloured the colour of fire. The Spiral was the sign of all the gods, while the Flames, represented Kel being the Shang Flame.

"Gods..." Kel whispered stunned.

"Its amazing your still alive." Dal spoke softly "Considering you were singing with the Goddess." Kel's head snapped up.

"What?" she asked, twice as stunned.

"The Goddess appeared halfway through your Ordeal. That in itself is shocking, because none of the gods have appeared at an Ordeal. But then she talked to you- do you remember what she said?" He asked quietly. Kel nodded, it all coming back to her now. "She challenged you to a sword fight. You and the Goddess sang in time to your fighting. There was a beet in the background somewhere, that you and the Great Mother sang to. I don't think anyone has ever heard such strange beautiful singing." That's what the strange thing in the back of her head was! But she hadn't realised that they were singing to it! Kel then realised, that everyone was very shocked, and therefore were fairly quiet. The events obviously hadn't sunk in yet.

"When you won, she gave you her sword, and wished you good luck, then vanished into the mist." Kiy finished for him.

There was silence for a few minutes, while Kel took it all in.

"Where is it? Where's the sword?" she asked suddenly. Dal wordlessly handed it over to her. Kel studied it carefully, taking in every inch of it, turning the blade around in her fingers. Silently, Kel ran her thumb lightly along the edge, cutting it, and letting the blood run down the length of the sword. "I dub thee, Flamma Azure..." As soon as Kel uttered the name, a blue light, the same colour as the Blue Fire for the Ordeal, surrounded it, then it burst into azure coloured flames. But these flames weren't hot like the Ordeal's ones, these were ice cold.

* * *

><p>"All the shangs will be leaving in a couple of days." The Horse's voice said from beside her.<p>

"Oh?" Kel asked

"You know shangs can't stay in the same place for a long time. They get restless. But some come here, for about a week every three months. Mainly so their trainees can go through their Ordeals, but also, to meet old shang friends, and to have a chance of maybe travelling along side them for a while. Like Rin and Kiy use to do. They travelled through the world together, making a name for themselves, and causing havoc." Hakuin said the last part smiling.

"I'm sure!" Kel said fondly.

"What are you going to do?" He asked kindly. Kel stared at the ground, thinking.

"I'm not sure. Probably start to make a name for myself." The Horse smiled.

"You've done a pretty good job of that already you know! Just by walking into the Fire for the Ordeal! You know they've started calling it '_The Blue Dance Of Swords_'. You've made history, Lady Flame! _Already_!" Hakuin said laughing brightly. Kel rolled her eyes, but smiled, as she rubbed her Flame Tattooed arms.

"Mmm, if you wanted, you could pick up a Shang student." He said thoughtfully. But Kel shook her head.

"I'll make a name for myself first. Besides, I don't think that the student would really take me seriously, 'cus they'd practically be as old as me! No. I'll wait a couple of years maybe."

"What about going back to the Palace?" the Horse asked.

"Not straight away. I'll have to think about what I'm going to do. I might find a travelling companion... I don't know. I quite like the idea of maybe visiting another country... but nothings printed in ink yet. What about you?" she asked.

"I'm going to travel with Eda for a bit. Maybe do a bit of spying in the Copper Isles for George. Apparently thing are getting a bit ruffled up there. George asked us if we'd do it since were shang as well, but I get on quite well with him. But wherever I go, I'll make sure to spread things about the Shang Flame about. As will all the other shangs." Kel blushed slightly, and mumbled something under her breath about being to popular when she'd done nothing.

"Just as long as you just say Shang Flame, and not Keladry of Mindelan when your talking!" Kel said smiling.

"You know your welcome to come with us to the Copper Isles." Hakuin said. Kel thanked him, but decided to stick to Tortallian soil for maybe a couple of months, before moving on to another country.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you come along with me and Lenni?" Jegs asked her. Kel looked at him confused.<p>

"Lenni?" she asked.

"The Shang Wolf. My travelling companion and best friend." Kel nodded recognising the name. The two of them were lying in the grass, trying to get the last of the sun.

"Mmm, maybe. Where are you two going?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, anywhere and everywhere! Wherever we feel like really. And we help people along the way. Like we did with the Bandits who were always raiding a village." Jegs answered. "But I guess 'cus your the leader of all the shang and that, you'd choose where we go." He said smiling, as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You know, this is the fifth offer I've had for travelling companions. First I had Hakuin asking me if I wanted to go spying in the Copper Isles with him and Eda. Then Rin asked if I wanted to join him in bossing Pages around with him, and however much fun that sounds, I won't go back to the palace yet. Umm, then It was Dal and Kiy, asking if they wanted me to travel with them, and of course I said 'no thanks' because they are still... exploring their new-found relationship. Then it was the Griffin, which I was actually considering in taking him up on, 'cus he and I get on well, but then I found out that his Shang Student was Leron, which is a big no, no. Now you've just asked me!" Kel said in a big breath.

"Life can be confusing, can't it Keladry?" The Snow Leopard said jokily. Kel looked at him sidelong.

"You have no idea." Was all she said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! Sorry its quite a short chapter, but I don't have enough time to write more. So this will have to do for now. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please read/review!**

**Have a Happy Xmas, if I can't update before then!**


End file.
